


Social Casualty

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 16!Caspar, 18!Joe, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Impersonations, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, cute caspar, grouchy joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you leave me alone? You're so annoying."</p><p>"Oh my god, I think I'm annoying too! We're obviously soulmates."</p><p>Where Caspar, a new kid in school, gets clingy to Joe who just wants to punch him yet kiss him all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone goes through a life with at least one phase of jealousy. Joe isn't into getting jealous all that much. No one likes it. Having to deal with the envy of another person. To look at someone and want what they have. To be who they are, even if it's just for a day to see what it's like.

Joe loves his sister more than anything. They bond a lot and they have a life together. Zoë is nice and she's sweet and he knows why everyone likes her, they have no reason not to. She's a good person. But, Joe can't help it. Sometimes he wants to be her or to have her life.

Not only do their parents favor her, but so do people at school. Joe loves Zoë, but she kind of takes over his life and he gets sad about it a lot. Ever since she started dating his best friend, Alfie, it's been hard. He's happy they're together, but now he basically lost one of his best friend.

Yeah, he has Marcus and Oli. But, it's not the same. They're not as close as he and Alfie were. Now, whenever Alfie comes over, he's always hanging out with Zoë. They're such an annoying couple. They're that couple who like to giggle and do adorable, cutesie things and honestly, he'd prefer if they just shut up and made out or something.

But, no. They just had to spread their glitter and make stupid scrapbooks and knit together like some old married couple. It was weird and he didn't like seeing his friend do that. He wanted to play video games with Alfie or play some football together. However, Alfie was all for listening to One Direction while making a sticker collection.

Don't get him wrong, Joe doesn't care what Alfie does with Zoë when they're alone. But, him and Alfie were suppose to hang out and now they weren't. Zoë decided to come downstairs, looking as beautiful as usual with her dark hair and insisting they continued their 'sticker adventure' as she would call it.

Now, Joe was all alone in his backyard and sighing deeply as he tried not to envy the couple. It wasn't just that he lost a friend, but the fact that he kind of wanted what they had. Minus the scrapbook and sweaters and stickers. He loves sweaters, but he has no patience to make one himself.

It's been two years since he actually dated someone. Joe is in his last year of school, yet he's single. He wanted a girlfriend and he doesn't have one. Alfie offered to set him up and Zoë joked he could date her friend Louise. However, Louise was like a sister and he hates blind dates.

One time, Oli tried setting him up with his cousin. Joe had no problem with that at he time, because he was sixteen and well, you don't expect much at sixteen. But, he ended up on a date with a nose-picking eight year old. Oli kind of forgot how old his cousin was and Joe ended up watching the Wiggles for two hours until the kid's parents came home.

Never again will Joe go on a blind date. He knew he should just accept that he will be single forever and that one time he had sex stupidly is the only sexual experience he will ever have. But, that wasn't happening. He is in denial and just blames it all on Zoë, which technically it was her fault.

Not that she purposely ruined Joe's life. But, honestly, she did ruin it. Joe and Zoë were separate a lot of their life. Zoë was homeschooled by choice, dealing with anxiety and being bullied when she was little, while Joe was happily loving the attention of everyone due to him making the first home run in kickball.

Then tripping and getting a bloody nose.

They teased him and called him Bloody Nose Joe (creative kids) and luckily, the talk disappeared quickly when Tattle-Tale Troye had told on some kid for eating play-doh. When it got to secondary school, Joe joined the rugby team and now he's basically the most popular guy in school.

Or, he was. He's now slowly going down the social ladder as his sister and Alfie went up. Alfie sucks at sports, despite his bigger muscles and advantaged height. Joe is fucking tiny and he would get killed in rugby. But, he has fast reflexes and is skilled at the game, so he doesn't get hurt much.

Suddenly, he heard the door open and Joe looked up from where he was sat on the porch in a lounge chair. His dad asked in confusion,"Why aren't ya hanging with Zoë and Alfie?"

"I'd rather not bond over the amazing world of stickers with the lovesick couple,"He grumbled without realizing it and eyes widened, seeing his dad tense.

His dad asked blankly,"They're dating?"

"Pft, w-what?! No! Definitely not," Joe tried lying terribly and saw his dad instantly shake his head. He quickly got up, trying to save his arse from his sister's torture. "Dad, please don't ! I know you don't like us dating in school, but you know Alfie! He wouldn't force her into anything!"

However, his dad wasn't pleased. You see, the problem with their homelife is their overbearing parents. Their mum works often, so she just gets overprotective with their school work. While their dad is a different story. He doesn't condone in dating before they're twenty. He's crazy.

No, he's not a bad person. He's just - well, he's overprotective. Simple as that. He doesn't like his kids kissing and touching other people aside from family until they move out. He wants them focusing on school and Joe sucks at school, so he's just fucked while Zoë is the 'perfect kid' and gets straight A's somehow despite not studying. That witch.

Considering all of this, they of course still dated people behind their parents back. Joe hasn't recently, but he promised to keep Alfie and Zoë's relationship a secret after seeing them...making out when he got home from rugby practice early one day. It was awkward.

He sighed as his dad opened Zoë's bedroom door. Thankfully, they weren't doing anything naughty. Just being dorks and giggling over puffy stickers. When they heard the door open, they looked up and well, her eyes met Joe's. Once this happened, it all went downhill.

Alfie was thrown out of the house and now, Joe was in the doghouse. Dinner was awkward that night and Joe knew he messed up. Jealousy does that to a person. He didn't get spoken to by anyone, despite not purposely doing anything wrong. Like always, his life sucked.

-

Like always, Joe was stuck in the middle of Alfie and Zoë when Alfie picked them up for school. His dad wasn't pleased with them driving with Alfie and Alfie basically wasn't allowed in the house without parents there. It was really dumb and he's not allowed to even talk to Zoë.

Because of this, both were mad at Joe and Joe slouched in the front seat as Alfie glared ahead. Well, he doesn't glare well. He just kind of pouted with an angered yet adorable expression. Zoë was also pouting and leaning her head against the glass, not pleased with her little brother.

When they arrived at school, Joe was stuck by himself and grumpily headed to class. Joe is in year twelve along with Zoë while Alfie was a year younger. Zoë is actually a year older than Joe, but she had taken nursery school late and everything was mixed up. People think they're twins, which is funny cause they don't look like twins.

However, Joe didn't care right now. He wasn't just upset or angry, he was simply confused. Why do they blame it all on him? Honestly, she shouldn't rely so much on Joe to keep her little secret. Siblings can be a pest considering they rely so heavily on their brother or sister to keep something from their parents.

Joe placed his homework on the teacher's desk, sluggishly slouching in his seat in the back of class and tugged on his jacket sleeves. He leaned his head against the cupboard next to his desk and nearly passed out until class started. As well as his the beginning of hell for the day.

Like always, Joe went through school by not doing anything. You know, except doodling cartoon sketches in his notebook and sneaking his phone under the desk. He was such a rebel. He always sat in the back so the teacher didn't look at him a lot. He sat behind a big guy and shrunk behind him so he could get away with it more.

He never really gets caught. When he does, the teachers don't care. Because, despite him failing basically every class, he never caused a ruckus. So, they give him a warning. That's what he got when he was caught in chemistry. Luckily, the bell rang and he left class to continue with his day.

But, it was around lunch time when it happened.

Joe's life wasn't very exciting. He never really has anything interesting happen unless you count the time he found a Ritz cracker that looked like the face of Dylan O'Brien. He may have just eaten cold pizza that night and hallucinated. Cause, he couldn't find it in the morning, but still.

He just thought the day would be normal and got his lunch like always. As he waited for Marcus and Oli, he ate his food in peace. He scrolled through his twitter feed and hummed along to himself. However, it wasn't long till he heard some rather loud voices enter his hearing distance.

At first, he ignored it considering people are always loud. Besides, he doesn't like getting in other people's business. Despite his sister being a nosy and meddling person, he likes to stay out of other's lives. However, he heard a word. One word he cannot stand; Faggot.

Joe tensed as he turned, hesitating when seeing a blonde boy with a nervous smile on his face, but feared look in his eyes. He nervously tugged at his sleeves when seeing them roughly shoving the boy towards the doors leading from the cafeteria. He found it crazy that no one was helping and wanted someone else to jump to help him, because he really didn't want to.

But, he saw no one was and noticed through the small window that they were pinning him to the lockers. Joe sighed deeply and left his food and even his phone. He rushed over and glared at the people he knew saw the stranger getting teased. He rushed to the hall and saw the blonde, definitely younger, boy getting sneered at and the blonde just took it with a small laugh that hid his secret nerves.

"You like that, faggot? Like being pinned by a man, huh?" He snarked, squeezing the wrists of the boy's.

Joe spoke up from behind them,"A man, hm? I don't see a man around, only a bunch of animals hurting an obvious smaller kid."

"I'm not a kid," The boy pouted, struggling under the grip.

Ignoring him, the bully snapped at Joe, "Eh, why don't ya mind your own business?"

"And why don't you stop picking on him and mind your own business? Why does him liking guys matter to you? Assuming he does...?" The boy nodded eagerly, causing Joe to snort at his pride. "Alright, him liking guys doesn't matter, so leave him alone before I get the principal here."

The blonde grinned as he was let go, but then winced as he fell to the ground with a whine and rubbed his sore wrists. The guys shoved passed Joe with glares and Joe rolled his eyes. He watched them leave, not understanding why people act like this. It's truly pathetic.

Never has he really experienced homophobia. He lives with an accepting family and his parents don't really talk about it much nor get around it. But, they have shown their support. Him and his sister were raised to love whoever they want to love. As long as they're twenty, apparently.

He sighed and turned to where the boy who was hurt stood up casually. Even though he was smiling, he also was holding his wrists that looked hurt from how hard they were gripped. Joe frowned when he saw finger prints on them and cringed a little, but the boy didn't look bothered.

"Thanks for helping me! I tried beating them up, cause I'm very manly and all. But, I didn't want to hurt them with my big biceps and all," He said with a grin. He held out his hand, but Joe just stared at him and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay...well, I'm Caspar. Not the ghost, but I'm pale like him. Even though I'm from Africa. It's like in Mean Girls. I'm white and from Africa."

Joe blinked.

Caspar tried explaining as Joe walked away, "Well, I'm not really from Africa. But, I was raised there! I am South African, though. I was raised there. I'm complicated, but apparently so was my birth. My mum told me this really crazy story about how I was born on a bus."

Joe was already getting annoyed and tried to nicely say as he turned, halting Caspar,"Listen, kid-"

"I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen." Caspar crossed his arms stubbornly, but winced a little as he rubbed his wrist.

Joe just shook his head,"I'm turning eighteen, you're a kid. Now, I helped you - great. My name is Joe, fabulous. We're acquainted. But, why don't you go and hang out with your friends or whatever."

"I'm new, I haven't met many people. None that I like anyways," Caspar trailed off, then beamed. "Except you. You seem nice. A little grumpy, but hey, so is my grandma. She likes making oatmeal. Can you make oatmeal? I bet you'd make great oatmeal, I can sense it."

The boy kept rambling as he spoke and Joe kept his lips pressed in a tight line. He was trying not to get pissed off and snap at him. He figured Caspar just hasn't met anyone yet and if he did, then he would leave Joe alone. He wasn't trying to be mean, but he didn't want some year ten boy clinging on his back all the time.

That's why, when he entered the cafeteria with Caspar in tow, rambling about his mum being weird, he noticed some kids. They looked Caspar's age and he grinned. He took Caspar's wrist, then regretted it when Caspar flinched. He apologized and took his hand, leading him to the table.

Caspar frowned as Joe said,"Hey, random people. This is Caspar. He's white and from Africa."

"Like Cady?" A girl asked with a snotty tone. "Typical new kid move, nice try."

Her words made Caspar falter a little, slouching as he looked down. But, Joe ignored it and waved a hand in dismissal, forcing Caspar to sit down,"Alright, be nice. Now, Caspar these are - er, people. Who aren't me. They're snotty and seem bitchy, but whatever Have fun. Be gay and proud, woo. Pride. Bye."

Just like that, Joe quickly left and he saw Oli and Marcus sitting down at his table. He whined when he noticed them smirking while going through his phone. He really needed to change his code. Doing his birthday is obviously too typical, but that's Joe for you.

He pouted when Oli made fun of his selfies and Joe blushed, trying to snatch it away. But, let's face it. He's not the tallest guy ever and rolled his eyes, reluctantly letting them make fun of him. While they did so, his eyes traveled to the table where he made Caspar sit.

However, Caspar wasn't there.

He furrowed his eyebrows, noticing he must have left. His eyes traveled around the room and frowned when noticing the guy was gone. Joe shrugged, taking a bite of his mash potatoes and tried not to think about it too much. The guy was annoying anyways, way too talkative and obnoxious.

But, when lunch was over and he saw Caspar sitting in the hall by himself, he halted. Joe saw Caspar quickly getting up when seeing people walking out and then he was putting on a smile and walking down the hall. Joe lingered, eyes watching him with a hint of curiosity. However, Oli patted his back and soon, Joe was talking about rugby. Caspar far from his mind and going back to his normal life. But, not for long.


	2. Chapter 2

When Joe helped that Caspar guy, he thought that would be the end of it. Or maybe he just hoped it was. Sadly, the guy just couldn't get a hint. He doesn't talk to Joe, so much as he stares at him and always waves obnoxiously wit this stupid grin on his face. 

He didn't see why Caspar wanted to talk and be around him so much. Caspar barely knew him and they only talked once. He hoped Caspar would just sit with those snotty guys he forced him over to, but Caspar doesn't even eat lunch in the cafeteria, which confuses Joe a lot.

Because, he would see Caspar walk in and get his lunch. But, then he leaves and he has no clue where the guy goes. Maybe he just eats lunch in the bathroom like Cady from Mean Girls. The thought made Joe chuckle. He wasn't trying to be mean, but seriously. He can't stand Caspar.

They have two classes together, because they're not classes for only one year (being art and French), so Caspar would keep trying to get his attention. Luckily, their last names don't collide because he would rather not sit next to him. It's bad enough being in the same room.

Okay, Joe is being rude. But, can you blame him? Surely if an annoying kid won't leave you alone, it does get pretty irritating. Though, he barely directly says anything, he makes it obvious that he wants to be around Joe. And, Joe doesn't want to be around him.

When he tried to say it, he couldn't bring the words to leave his mouth, though. He's not a complete jerk and Caspar seems...nice. But, he's just very loud and talkative and Joe isn't. Joe likes quiet. He likes to laugh, but not to where he flinches cause Caspar has a very loud laugh.

Joe grumbled as he buried his face in his hands, trying to ignore Caspar whispering his name repeatedly. He wasn't very discrete and Joe clenched his jaw, trying not to shout his name from across the room. He swore, sixteen year olds are so annoying. This is why he can't wait to graduate and get the hell out of school.

Luckily, the bell rang not too long after and he frantically stuffed his papers in his binder, not caring about neatness. He kept hearing Caspar call his name, but Joe rushed over to where his locker was. He acted like he didn't hear the boy and turned down the hall frantically, panting as he reached his locker.

He felt just the tiniest bit of guilt, however it's not his fault the guy can't take a hint. Joe doesn't like him and yet, Caspar just insists on being his friend. Why can't he just find someone else? It's not that hard. There's hundreds of people in the school, some just as infuriating as him.

Joe huffed as he opened his locker and tried to get his things to go home. Alfie is driving him and Zoë home like usual, so maybe that can help him avoid Caspar. He knew Caspar's locker was by the front doors, so he needed to pass by. He was begging God to let Caspar not be there.

When he went, he texted Zoë that he's leaving and she said she was as well. He was still in the doghouse with his sister and Alfie, however they lightened up to everything. He didn't mean to push them out of the straight couples closet. He was just mad and they don't seem to understand his jealousy.

It's not his fault he lost a friend to his sister. He also didn't want to admit that he was jealous, because they might get the wrong idea and that would cause some awkward tension. He just had to lie and say that it just slipped. Probably the worst excuse in the world, but that's all he had.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice shout,"Joeeee! Waittt!"

Joe groaned and tried squeezing through the crowd of students. He was shorter than the majority, so that helped, but not enough. Because, he was being trampled on and nearly fell over. However, he felt an arm grab and pull him back. Caspar's face was right in front of his and he grimaced.

"Silly, Joe! I was calling you, did you not hear me?" Caspar giggled and looked at him with a dopey expression. It made Joe want to punch him in the face.

Joe faked a grin as he said through the grit of his teeth,"Nope, sorry. I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow." He mumbled under his breath,"Sadly."

"Oh, okay! But, you left your pencil on your desk. Don't want someone stealing it," Caspar shrugged and handed back the mechanical pencil.

It was one from those packs that resembled normal pencils. His was one that has cupcakes on it. It's his sister's, he swore. Joe raised an eyebrow when seeing there was no lead. He snorted and looked at Caspar in disbelief. Caspar blushed and shrugged, looking down shyly.

"I um, I may have taken some lead. Sorry," Caspar looked at him bashfully.

Before Joe could choke him, Caspar shrieked and ran out of the way. He obviously knew it was going to happen. Joe glared, but he just shook his head and tossed the pencil in the trash. He didn't need it anymore. The blonde haired thief took his. He can just get a new one.

Joe stuffed his hands in his jean's pockets, glad the halls cleared up. He jogged down the steps of the school and saw Zoë and Alfie whispering against his car, Alfie's arms around his girlfriend. Joe was disgusted. Nothing is more awkward than seeing your sister with her boyfriend who happens to be your best friend being flirty.

He sighed and glanced over, seeing Caspar walking. Did he not have a car or take the bus? Joe shook away the curious thoughts and just went to where the couple got in the car once seeing him. Joe got the front seat considering there shouldn't be a murder involving anyone he knew.

As they began to drove off, he heard Zoë ask curiously,"Hey, who was that boy you were talking to in the hall?"

At first, Joe was confused. But, then he rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the window,"Ugh, his name is Caspar. He's so fucking annoying."

"Why? And he seems young, is he a freshman?" She talked loudly over the music, causing Alfie to be the whipped guy he is and turn it down for her. Or maybe he's just polite. Whatever.

Joe shook his head and explained,"He's in year ten, I believe. He's sixteen. But, I just defended him against some bullies and he has been so clingy ever since."

"Maybe he just wants a friend," She suggested.

However, Joe didn't want to think about that because he knew that was probably true. It didn't matter to him, though. All he cared about was how frustratingly touchy and loud and irritating he was. The boy was just too much for him and he would rather not talk or associate with him.

Though, he couldn't get that day off his mind. How Caspar wound sitting against some lockers in the hallway all by himself. It was a sad sight, but he didn't want to assume. It's possible that Caspar hung out with some people and just happened to be alone in that moment.

Either way, Joe tried not to care. He didn't want to be friends with Caspar. He didn't even want to talk to the boy. He just wanted to have Alfie back and hang out with Oli and Marcus. He wanted to play rugby and have his parents love him as much as they love Zoë.

But, it seemed like wishes don't come true. Because, as soon as he walked into the house, his mum was all over Zoë and asking her about school and some event she was holding. Their parents were into community projects and like always, they wanted Zoë to help them with it.

In all honesty, Joe wouldn't want to do the event. He is a sad Sugg and hates doing community things. Simply because it's too much to be reliable on. He was afraid if he even did them, he might end up ruining it all. Then, everyone in the community would know and that is rather embarrassing.

Still, he found himself slowly walking upstairs and staring as his parents fonded over their daughter despite her sneaking around a boyfriend. A boyfriend who she also stole. He loves Zoë a lot, but he found his heart aching and he tried going into his room to push away the pain. However, it just ended up hurting more and he wonders if anyone even cares or notices how sad he is sometimes.

-

It wasn't like a normal day. Because, Joe was having such a bad morning. He woke up feeling like his head was pounding. Not sick or ill, just having a terrible headache. He also had a sore throat and it really just pissed him off. He's been in a bad mood lately.

No, he wasn't pregnant. He's not a girl, he doesn't have the required parts for that. He was just not feeling too well. Thankfully, he didn't need to throw up or have a cough. He did feel a little dizzy, however, and that made him all pouty and struggle to change.

When he got through his routine of getting dressed in his usual sweater and jeans, he hated the process of dealing with unruly hair. So, he just brushed it and let it go free. He wasn't in the mood for that shit. So, he was also having a bad hair day.But, that's usually everyday anyways.

Not only that, but he also tripped over his shoelaces and slammed into a girl. You think that's bad? His face smushed into her boobs and he didn't even know how to apologize for that. So, being the genius and chivalrous person he is, Joe just laughed awkwardly and ran away cause he's so cool.

Luckily, his bad luck streak ended around lunch time. Or so he thought. He didn't want to run into anymore bad luck, so he strayed away from clumsy people and decided not to eat lunch that day. With the luck he's been having, he'd surely end up getting food poisoning.

He chatted happily with Oli and Marcus as Zoë and Alfie began to talk about the show Pretty Little Liars, which his sister has been obsessing with. Me mentally rolled his eyes and began chatting with Oli about the new games coming out for the x-box and they laughed as Marcus nearly snorted up some chocolate milk on accident.

Of course, his bad luck reappeared as he heard a happy voice ask,"Hi Joe! Can I sit with you?" He looked up and saw Caspar standing with a tray of peanut butter and jelly along with a brownie and chocolate milk on it. "Those um, friends," Caspar nodded towards the table from the other day. "They don't seem to like me very much."

"Oh, really? Wonder why," Joe spoke sarcastically as he picked at his food and no longer felt hungry.

Oli narrowed his eyes at Joe and he grinned at Caspar,"Sure, here, you can sit next to me."

Caspar placed his free hand over his chest and said dramatically,"Finally, someone with some manners. I think you might be my favorite at this table." He sat down and nodded to Joe,"You know, except after my best friend, Joe. He's so nice and he smells good too. Those two things together are basically heaven."

The guys laughed with smiles, but Joe just grimaced as he shook his head. He didn't like Caspar talking about him like that. He's not some doll he can just fond over. Plus, he doesn't smell that good. Not that he smells bad, but Caspar was acting like he's a damn air freshener.

As lunch went by, Caspar was getting along well with Marcus and Oli. But, mostly with Marcus who would listen intently as he spoke and nod as if Caspar is just the funniest guy ever. He's not. All he talks about is South Africa and candy. He's like a little kid learning about a new country or something.

"Joe!" His thoughts were interrupted and Caspar beamed at him, holding out his brownie,"Here, take this. I don't want it. I forgot, my mum won't let me eat chocolate. She says I'm already acting like a kid high off crack. Pft, yeah right. I'm completely normal."

"Ew, no. You probably licked it," Joe grimaced at the thought and shook his head.

He will never trust food given to him again. Last time he tried something someone handed him, it was a lollipop Oli gave him and he ended up getting mono. He doesn't understand how, but he assumed Oli or someone Oli got the lollipop had it and nope. He's not going through that again.

Caspar frowned, though, and looked genuinely hurt. "You don't trust me?"

"I don't even know you. Can you please just leave me alone, kid? You're kind of getting on my nerves," Joe said in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose.

His words made Caspar frown deeper. But, the boy simply brightened up and he gave the brownie to Marcus, who accepted it gratefully. "It's okay, we have to build trust in order to have a nice relationship. I think, that after we get to know one another more, we can get along perfectly well and trust each other perfectly." 

"Jesus Christ, I don't like you," Joe tried to say with a stern voice.

But, Caspar just laughed and told Marcus and Oli proudly,"Joe is the nicest person ever and he says he doesn't like me, but he does. Cause, he saved me from this really big guy that sweated more than a pig on a summer day. He was like my superhero and I will forever be thankful for his kindness and charming good looks."

The guys all grinned as they also smirked at Joe. It was obvious now that Caspar was just so thankful for what Joe did that he felt the need to be friends with him. It wasn't necessary, though, and Joe wanted to say that. However, Caspar just kept rambling about how amazing it was and going into way too much detail about what happened.

All Joe wanted to do was snap the kid's neck. He hated him. Caspar was so infuriating with his extreme kindness and annoying voice and his way of making friends with Marcus and Oli so easily. It's like they milked into his sort of contagious laughter and bright smile.

But, Joe isn't falling for it. Something is off about Caspar. He doesn't seem to have many friends from his past and he ate alone for the past week. Yet, one day he just decides to sit with them? He didn't understand and Joe wasn't really in the mood to go on a scooby doo mystery.

Instead of sitting around and talking to Caspar like his so-called friends, Joe decided it was time to do some sibling and best friend bonding. He joined Alfie and Zoë at the end of the table and ignored the laughs he heard from the other three. The couple didn't look extremely joyful to see him, but were nice enough to let him stay.

He didn't mean to interrupt their alone time, but them sending him glares was a lot nicer than hearing Caspar chat about riding an elephant. He didn't care what Caspar said. They aren't friends and never will be. Joe is just not into being friends with a quirky and weird kid that likes to poke his nose in other's business while sharing brownies while returning empty mechanical pencils.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh and she is in love with painting and has such great artistic abilities. Zoë is just someone to be proud of, you know? She's always doing her school work and is a beautiful role model," Their mother complimented as she chatted happily with the ladies she was gathered with.

As the dinner went on, Joe stood in the back with a frown on his face. He drank his water quietly while watching adults gush over his big sister. It was one of the most painful things for him to go through. Watching someone love Zoë more than him. And yet, he was so use to it.

It didn't faze him as much as it use to. He remembered when he was little, around eight years old. He would cry in his room for hours because he hated how everyone loved his sister more. How, during family reunions and dinners people would want to see and talk to Zoë more than him.

Sometimes people would even forget his parents had a son. That's how bad it was. Joe was emotionally unable to feel loved anymore. He was in a world where his sister mattered more than him. People cared about her more, wanted to see her more, their parents wanted her to succeed more than him.

He was like a lost cause and wanted to be what his parents wanted him to be. He wanted to succeed for them. However, it was impossible without knowing what they wanted from him. Did they even want him? It didn't feel like it. Maybe he was a mistake and not meant to be born.

It was just another day as a Sad Sugg and Joe sat on the uncomfortable chair, seeing Alfie and Zoë together. He leaned his head on his hand and saw the two were laughing together. He never seemed to make people laugh as much as his sister could. He wanted to make someone smile like that.

That's another thing. How come she got away with a relationship? Their parents always let her off the hook so easily. If Joe even talked to a girl, his parents would kill him. He didn't see why dating was so bad. Surely it will end with heartbreak. But, it's not like they can prevent that later.

Besides, if he dated now and got heart broken, it would be like practice for the future. He wanted to get use to it now, so it's easier later in life. However, he can't find someone who likes him and he can't find the push he needed to ask someone out. He's only done it a couple times and it was never easy.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate and grumbled as he stood up. He dug his hands in his pocket of his slacks he was forced to wear and pulled out his iPhone. Joe was confused when seeing a text that read 'hiiii' and had fifty emojis after it. The number wasn't one he's seen before and he asked who it was.

Joe went over to the buffet table and he grabbed some cookies before rushing back to where he sat. They were at some community thing that he didn't know and wasn't sure what they were even doing. It was dumb, because they always go to these things just to give his family a good name.

Sometimes he wondered why his parents cared so much. It's as if they want to look like the perfect family. Yet, they don't let their kids date and Zoë has to sneak around. Their son feels unwanted and it was like living in a dollhouse where they needed to fake smiles and act robotic.

He nearly rolled his eyes when he saw their dad leading Zoë over to these men who shook her hand. They were dressed in ugly clothing that was made for posh people. Their family wasn't posh, despite what people think. He scoffed and saw the person replied, his jaw dropping at the name.

[From: unknown]

it's me, silly! Caspar :D how are you?

[To: Caspar (annoying kid)]

How the hell did you get my number??

[From: Caspar(annoying kid)]

Oli gave it to me. He said you actually do like me and that you're just really shy. So, I thought I'd be all awesome and stuff and I'd make the first move as to us being friends and stuff. Oli is so nice for helping you! I don't see why you're shy. You look so outgoing. Anyhoo, you're still cooler B)

Joe stood up quicker than ever and he slammed his phone down. But, then remembered he didn't want to lose it. He made sure it wasn't cracked and didn't bother texing Caspar back as he tucked his phone in his pocket. He wasn't pleased to hear his friend did that.

Then again, Oli always enjoyed ruining Joe's life. He couldn't believe this. Caspar having his phone number? That's basically death to him. He seriously was contemplating calling the police. What if Caspar finds out where he lives? He might wake up to Caspar's face in front of him and that didn't sound pleasant at all.

He made his way through the group of annoyingly posh people dressed in pearls and ruffles. He felt like he was in a stereotypical British movie and it was pissing him off. He finally found Oli in the corner of the room wearing a hideous shirt and flirting with some girl.

Joe rushed over and he shouted to the girl,"Oli has mono!"

The girl shrieked and ran away as Oli gaped at Joe. He pouted and asked in disbelief,"Why'd you do that? Now I'll never get my first kiss."

"You're eighteen and never kissed anyone? What a sad life," Joe tsked and patted his friend's back, then slapped him harshly on the arm. "And you're a fucking prick! Why the hell did you give Caspar my number? Now he'll be able to annoying me in and out of school."

A look of amusement crossed Oli's face. He laughed,"Aw, you're seriously that upset about it? Chill, Joe. Caspar is a nice guy and he wants to be your friend. I don't see why you don't like him. He's funny and adorable."

"Adorable? He's like an annoying little kid who won't ever leave you alone! He's obnoxious and loud and irritating and he smells like roses all the time. Why the fuck does he smell like roses? It's so weird and he took my freaking lead from my pencil and he's always smiling and ugh," Joe finished with a frustrated grunt and rubbed his face over his hands.

He knew he had no true reason to hate Caspar, but he felt like his reasons were fair and that's all that mattered. Caspar is irritating and he shouldn't have to talk to the guy. He didn't give permission to Oli to send his number to anyone. He really hated Oli for that.

However, Oli seemed ashamed of Joe as he spoke,"You know, he's obviously dealing with something and you're not helping. He may seem really happy, but you never know what's going on. So what if he's annoying? Maybe if you actually took the time to talk to him, you might like him."

Despite what was said, Joe just shook his head and walked off. He really wasn't that bad of a guy, but he knew if he didn't like someone then he didn't like someone. And, Joe doesn't like Caspar. Why should he force himself to like a guy when he doesn't want to?

He did feel bad for being so rude, but Caspar won't leave him alone. He always tries to tell Caspar to leave him alone, however the guy doesn't take a hint. He just plays it off as a joke and asks random questions like if he enjoys Gouda or cheddar cheese better.

The only good thing about Caspar texting is that Joe got to distract himself from his family problems. However, when he looked up he did see Zoë was looking embarrassed and sheepish when being bragged about. He didn't see why she looked unhappy, she's being complimented constantly.

If anything, she should proudly talk about herself. If Joe was being gloated about, he would feel honored. But, she was a brat and decided to not like the attention. Joe comes off as a jerk sometimes, but at least he has the audacity to enjoy being loved if he was. Yet, here he sat on his own with an annoying blonde boy who won't shut up.

He contemplated blocking Caspar, but that would be rude. He didn't want to be rude and have Caspar question why he was blocked. So, he just put his phone on silent. For the rest of the night, Joe was staring as his little sister was frowning and being shown off while Joe was in the corner, never once mentioned as their son.

-

School was beginning to feel like prison. It's like no matter where Joe went, Caspar was there. Caspar was in two of his classes and he hesitated, wanting to skip them. However, he also just wanted to jump across the room and choke the boy till Caspar was begging for air.

Okay, that sounded satanic and sexual all at once. He didn't mean it that way. For one, he didn't want to kill Caspar. He's not that full of hatred for him. He would never want Caspar dead or anyone in general. And, he also wasn't meaning it sexual. He's not into kinky things, let alone guys. So, he just meant he wanted to shut Caspar up.

All weekend Caspar was texting Joe and Joe wondered if he ever slept. Because, he would wake up to texts and he would fall asleep to Caspar texting him. He thought if he replied with one word, then Caspar would get the hint that he didn't want to talk to him.

However, this is Caspar Lee. And, Caspar Lee never got on with hints. He also just didn't understand blunt words. Joe had no idea how to get it into the guy's brain that he didn't want him. He didn't like Caspar as a friend or an acquaintance. He wanted Caspar to move back to South Africa and ride a giraffe or something.

Much to his dismay, Caspar was here for good and he needed to deal with that. So, he slumped in his eats and tried ignoring the paper being thrown at him. He sighed and turned, seeing Caspar in the corner of the classroom with a grin and waving at him like an idiot.

Joe looked at him in disgust and he stuck his middle finger up at him. Caspar giggled and hid his face in his hands as if that was the cutest thing ever. Maybe it was a little cute. However, Joe didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt. So, he turned and simply wrote down some things that were just random to look like he was doing something.

He figured if he was looking productive, Caspar might leave him alone. But, of course, that didn't happen. All that happened was Caspar was throwing notes at him and Joe didn't even want to read them. So, he didn't and he just grabbed the papers, crumpling them up and shoving them in his bookbag to throw out later.

That also didn't give Caspar a hint. Cause, Caspar kept whispering 'psst!' and 'Joeee' as if he was so quiet. When really, everyone heard him and Joe was blushing like an idiot. His teacher didn't seem amused and he shyly looked down when she narrowed her eyes at him as if he was the one doing the whispering.

Soon enough, class was ending and so was Joe's embarrassment. He quickly got up and tried running out before Caspar. But, Caspar caught up with him and he exclaimed,"Joe, did you read my notes? Did you like them? I hope you did! I worked sooo hard on them!"

"No." Joe blankly went to his locker and tried ignoring Caspar.

Caspar hesitated,"Oh, well read them at home? I made them just for you!"

"Whatever. Go away," Joe grumbled.

However, Caspar didn't listen and followed behind like a lost puppy. He shrieked as some taller (yes, taller than Caspar) guys pushed into him and made him nearly fall over. Joe showed no signs in caring and didn't help.

Caspar didn't look offended. He quickly picked himself back up, stumbling to where Joe was trying to open his locker. He waited and waited as Joe struggled open his locker. Caspar looked like he wanted to help, but Joe glared and turned to his locker. He was huffing, wiggling the lock and pouting.

Caspar slammed his hand on the locker, causing something to rattle and Joe opened it. It worked and he looked at Caspar in suspicion. Caspar explained,"This girl with a tattoo did that to my locker and it worked so easily! Like, what the fuck? I guess it's magic!" He then sang loudly, way off-key,"Call it magic...cut me into two! And with all your magic, I disappear from view!"

Joe winced, but just had to sing the next part,"And I can't get over, can't get over you. Still, I call it magic. Such a precious jewel."

"Oh my god, you just sang with me!" Caspar was so in awe and looking at Joe like he was the most amazing thing in the world. "Your voice is so mmpf." 

"Thanks?" Joe didn't know how to take that. He slammed his locker shut and retorted,"And your voice sounds like a fat cat getting ran over by a car after it just ate a rat."

Caspar frowned,"Oh. Um, I don't really care. I like singing. I'm sure if we ever like dated or something, you'd probably grow to loveee my voice. Cause, true love see's things differently and all that mumbo jumbo. And when you love someone, you learn to accept their flaws and love them and stuff."

"Ew, I don't even like guys. Let alone you." Joe shook his head and rolled his eyes.

He was seriously getting annoyed with Caspar. First he just comes over and starts talking to him, then he suggests dating? Yeah, like he would ever date Caspar. He can't even stand being around the guy. He could never imagine kissing him or holding his hand.

Despite being told this a million times, Caspar still followed him around and talked to him about his sister or whatever. Joe can't remember her name, or even care to. All he could recall was her name sounding like that chubby chipmunk from Alvin and the Chipmunks and that's about it.

He didn't care enough to remember and just kept walking as Caspar trailed behind him, all smiles and grins like always. He didn't know what the hell Oli was talking about. Caspar obviously has no problems in his life, or else he wouldn't be so happy all the time. Joe has problems with his family and shows his misery. Doesn't everyone else? It wouldn't make sense to hide it.

Before he could think anything through anymore, a girl was walking towards him and he tensed. He heard Caspar still talking and rambling about pickles now. Joe halted, causing the taller boy to slam into him and he nearly toppled over. But, Caspar grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Sorry, I didn't see yo--Ow!" Caspar whined as Joe smacked a hand over his face to shut him up.

He hushed him and placed a smirk on his face as the girl stood in front of him. He recognized her as Jennette from his history class. Her smaller height and curly body was beautiful, tousled blonde hair falling over her shoulder and bright green eyes staring at him.

She smiled,"Hi, Joe. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Oh, um Joe and I were having a very important discussion about pickles," Caspar retorted, but Joe kept hushing him. Caspar frowned and looked hurt as he tapped Joe's shoulder,"But, we were talking Joe. I was just getting to the good part about how pickles are actually cucumbers and --"

"I said shut up!" Joe groaned and placed a grin on his face as he turned to the girl. "Anyways, you wanted to ask me something?"

Jennette looked hesitant as she saw Caspar. But, she cleared her throat and nodded. "Um, yes. I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to--to go to the roller rink with me this Saturday? It's date night and they're giving out free slushies and stuff. I think it would be fun and..." She lowered her voice suggestively,"There's a back room for when dates wanna have a little fun."

The suggestion had Joe excited and he hasn't been on a date in so long. She was really nice and sweet, but he knew she had a small reputation. However, he didn't mind considering they're not always true. And, even if they were, he wouldn't mind that at all.

Despite her voice being low, Caspar heard her. When Joe went to say yes, Caspar laughed from behind them and looked at her in amusement,"Hunny, no. If you're going to ask a guy out, you don't just say that! Give yourself a little mystery. Don't let your breasteses hang out and talk about making out and blowing guys in secret rooms! That's only fun when it's a secret."

"Excuse me?" She was appalled and face flushing red.

Joe was nearly dying as he shook his head at Caspar, trying to shut him up by placing his hand over Caspar's mouth. Bad move. Caspar licked his hand and Joe was disgusted. He quickly wiped his hand on his pants and shivered in horror at the feeling of Caspar's tongue.

Caspar then stepped forward, murmuring an 'excuse me' as he moved in front of Joe. He patted the small girl's head and said,"It's fine to be a slut. I am a slut as well.Though, I actually haven't kissed anyone...but still. We sluts stick together. So, from one slut to another -- don't act like a slut. You dress and you be one. But, don't show it off. Yeah?"

He was then slapped.

Caspar frowned and rubbed his throbbing cheek. Jennette huffed and she flipped her hair, shoving passed Joe. The look on her face showed she was mortified and beyond embarrassed. Joe honestly doesn't blame her, yet he also didn't defend her.

Joe exclaimed,"Wait, are we still on for Saturday?"

"No, bring your dumb ass boyfriend instead!" She shouted in annoyance and stomped away.

A grimace showed on Joe's face, not even understanding how she got boyfriend out of this. he's not even gay, why would he date Caspar anyways? All this didn't make sense and Joe grunted as he slammed his hand against the locker. 

Caspar stood behind him with a pout. "Well, she doesn't seem to like my advice."Joe turned to him slowly, his jaw clenched and face red with anger. Caspar gulped slowly, but timidly smiled. "Heh. So, are you busy Saturday?"

His small joke didn't run well with the guy. Joe sneered as he poked Caspar's chest,"Get the fuck away from me right now. Or, I will chop your balls off and shove them down your throat with your dignity! If you even have any left."

A shriek left Caspar and he nodded quickly, running away with a girly scream. Joe wasn't pleased as he mumbled words under his breath. He leaned against his locker and groaned into his hands with a loud sigh. He didn't even know what to do anymore.

It seemed like Caspar was literally ruining everything. He already had to block him from his phone. But, how can he block him from his actual life? He's actually wondering if he should get a restraining order. Maybe that will move Caspar back to Africa if he can make it happen.

However, was that too far? Perhaps he just needs to knock some sense into the kid. Caspar has no filter and no common sense. Apparently he never dated and he has a sister. That's all Joe knew about him. From that, he can tell Caspar has no life and maybe he can shove the guy into Marcus' and Oli's hands to get him off his back.

Even though Joe has admitted to wanting to date again, he strangely hated when people liked him. The affectionate wasn't something he's use to and he doesn't like it. He's not aware of how to accept it and Caspar clinging onto him was overwhelming. He wanted him gone. He ruined a possible date and that was going too far. Joe needed Caspar out of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since that whole 'slut' thing that Caspar said, Joe's been very upset. Not only has this ruined his chance with a date with a nice girl, but now she's spreading rumors around. So, in the end maybe she wasn't as nice as he thought she was. But, he still didn't like what Caspar did.

The girl was a bitch, to put it simply. She didn't appreciate being called a slut, but would anyone? Maybe Caspar, but he's weird. Jennette basically started a very rude rumor that was about Joe being 'gay' and in a relationship with Caspar. It pissed him off to no end and he hated it.

No, he's not against gay people. Most definitely not. But, he didn't want people thinking he's something he's not. He knew Capsar was gay and so did the whole school, so that didn't help with the rumors. Now, everyone assumes Joe is not only taken, but interested in sucking dícks.

Luckily, his parents haven't heard about the rumors and he believes neither was Zoë considering she hasn't asked about it. But, Oli and Marcus definitely hate. They were enjoying themselves and laughing at Joe every time they saw him. Not cause gay is funny, but because Joe's reaction was priceless.

He's tried burning the rumors to the ground, but so far that wasn't working well. He was so upset and visibly pissed off. All the anger in his small body was fuming. Joe may have small anger issues, however who wouldn't be upset? It's not that he hates being called gay, he hates how people say it in a rude way.

Not to mention, all girls think he's off the market and now his chance at getting in a relationship was blown. Well, in a relationship he actually wanted. Cause, apparently Caspar is his boyfriend and he doesn't enjoy that. He hates that everyone is asking if they're together, cause he doesn't want to date Capsar at all.

Caspar hasn't been in school the past couple days, which was weird since he's always in school. On the bright side, he got to get a break from the guy. He has blocked his number and now doesn't get any annoying texts about pineapples and pickles. Both sounding rather sexual in his mind, but he's just a dirty minded person.

Basically, Caspar being gone meant Joe was on vacation. He never really understood how he can basically get a clingy boy connected to his body like this. Caspar would never leave him alone, so he appreciated this small break from him while he could. It was like a vacation from the annoying world of South African boys. 

Sadly, the break didn't last as long as he wanted and Caspar returned only two days later, leaving Joe to have to kill the rumors that his boyfriend was back. Cause, Caspar isn't his boyfriend. They're not dating. No one seems to understand and he nearly wanted to cry at how annoyed he was.

It was infuriating to see Caspar's grinning face. Joe was avoiding him the best he could, but of course Caspar showed up at his lunch like always and now he had to sit alone or with the guy. However, he knew Caspar would just end up moving to his table cause that's what Caspar Lee does.

He doesn't take a hint, but he definitely moves tables when he wants to just to see Joe and talk to him. He was dumb as a pile of bricks and just too smiley. Literally, he's been gone sick and ended up beaming and waving like an idiot when he saw Joe. His attitude was just too much for Joe Sugg.

After he got his lunch, Joe nearly scoffed when he saw the guys all laughing at something Caspar said. As if the guy was that funny when he's really not. He's heard some things the guys laugh at and they're not funny. Caspar doesn't have good humor, he just needs to shut up and stop trying so hard.

Joe grumpily walked over and he sat down, reluctantly next to Caspar since that's the only seat left. He was surprised when Caspar cuddled into his arms and was stunned, not expecting to be touched. Caspar giggled and teased,"Hey boyfriend, I wish you would've told me we're going out."

"Oh hell no," Joe said with a grimace and he shoved Caspar away. "We're not dating, it's just a dumb rumor Jennette started cause your fuckface made it seem like we were dating. I don't like you, so just --" He scooted away from the blonde and shook his head. No, no, no. Like, I'm not even gay."

Caspar pouted and he said with a drawled out sigh, letting his spoon swirl in his soup his mum made. "Fine, I didn't wanna be your boyfriend anyways. Oli's totally cuter and Marcus is funnier. So, I'll date them both cause I'm such a slut and I enjoy sucking more than one guy's díck and none of which are yours."

"Damn," Oli chuckled and raised an eyebrow as he elbowed Marcus. "Looks like we got a cute arse boyfriend, Marcus. I should really start wearing more deodorant now."

"Ew, hygiene is very important, young one," Caspar said with an appalled expression. He leaned over and nonchalantly sniffed Joe, then pursed his lips. "He smells good, like lemons. I really like lemons. When I'm sick, like I was cause that's definitely why I was gone that whole time, I like to eat lemons cause yes."

Joe groaned and he shook his head, looking around to see that people were whispering and pointing. Not the whole cafeteria, just the select few who were fond of him an Caspar 'dating' which they aren't. He tsked and grabbed his phone, positing a picture of his food on instagram.

Not cause he's like those instagrams girls, he just wanted something to post. And, after he used a good filter, he typed out in his caption; me and @casparlee are not dating. He's not my boyfriend. I'm not gay. So, shut up and get on with your lives, yeah? thanks, now stop staring and enjoy your lunch.

He tsked and put his phone down, seeing the boys all staring at him. He grinned, then went back to eating and they just shrugged before going back to talking like normal. Joe simply kept to himself, not wanting to interrupt the bromance threesome going on that he's not included in. Not that he wants to be.

Suddenly, there was a clanking noise and he whined as he saw Zoë and Alfie sitting with them. Caspar heard the noise and he turned, gaping when he looked at Joe, then at Zoë as if he's never seen siblings before. Joe rolled his eyes as he heard Caspar get up quickly, rushing over to the girl.

Caspar giggled as he looked at Zoë and said with a grin,"You're very, very beautiful."

"Oh, thanks," She said with a surprised expression and smiled. "You're not so bad yourself for a kid."

"I'm not a kid, why must the Suggs insist this?" Caspar pouted and crossed his arms. He then smirked and nudged Zoë,"But, aw, you cheeky princess." He flipped his invisible hair and said with a diva expression,"Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. Hate me cause I'm more beautiful than you."

"You're fabulous, that is correct." She laughed and Joe was glaring at her, but she ignored it,"You're Caspar, right? My brother has told me a lot about you. You're not as annoying as he said you were."

The boy just waved a hand in dismissal and shrugged. "Me and Joe have a very interesting friendship. He likes to call me an annoying piece of shit and I tell him he's super funny and cool." Caspar then turned to Alfie in confusion,"Who are you? I've never seen you before. Are you a ghost?"

"No, that's what you are," Alfie tried to joke, but no one seemed to get it. He awkwardly cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "You know, cause Casper the ghost and Caspar and well. Ghost?"

Caspar bursted out an annoying laugh and Joe cringed cause it was super loud and right next to him. Caspar leaned his head on Zoë's shoulder and patted her thigh,"You get it? Ha! Cause Casper the ghost. He's so funny! You're definitely going to be my new boyfriend, okay?"Alfie was confused and he said,"Um, I--I'm dating Zoë, so?"

"Aw, shit." Caspar pouted and looked at Zoë, taking her hand as he said dramatically,"You have broken my heart! I thought we had something special going? How could you?"

Zoë laughed and Joe wasn't sure how she could find that funny. He was sounding like a whiny bitch and why is he acting like he's known her for years when they just met? He shook his head in disbelief as Alfie even laughed. Which was weird since Alfie usually doesn't get along with people easily.

Zoë joked along,"I'm so sorry, Caspar. I -- I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But, you have." Caspar then sighed deeply and he told Zoë, leaning his head on her shoulder again,"I guess...I'll just have to move on. Just know, you're the most beautiful princess I ever had the pleasure of meeting and if we somehow meet again, please save your heart for me. Because there's no I in us."

The dumb and stupid line didn't make sense, which seemed to amuse everyone and Joe was clenching his fork, not understanding why no one cared that he was openly flirting with Zoë, as if it was the most normal thing ever. Just some strange year ten boy twirling her hair and being a drama queen.

Joe finally glared and said with a sneer,"Would you quit flirting with her? You're gay, stop it."

Caspar nearly jumped at the loud voice and everyone looked at Joe, who blushed slightly. He didn't mean for it to come out like that and he looked down with a nonchalant whistle. He felt everyone's eyes on him and awkwardly wished he could disappear in the world right now.

Marcus snorted,"Dude, sounds like you're so jealous."

"I am not. If anything, Alfie should be," Joe said with a huff and he got up, done with this. He shoved his food to Marcus and grabbed his phone. "Whatever, fuck you. I'm going for a walk, you guys can continue your little antics without me. I'm sick of you, Caspar. Flirt with my sister, I don't care."

When he left, everyone was staring at him with wide eyes and confused expressions. Joe just ignored them and stomped off, leaving the cafeteria. He saw people were watching him leave and Joe didn't care. He was so mad and frustrated. Everything was weird now and he didn't get what was happening.

Joe sighed as he looked for someone to hang out for ten minutes. He found out the door to the auditorium was open and went there, sitting down at the seats and slouched. The room was dark, but he didn't mind. He preferred it that way considering he didn't want to be in the light.

Maybe he was overreacting, but why was Caspar even flirting with Zoë? That's not okay. That's Joe's big sister. She's only allowed to date Alfie, if that. Seeing him flirting with her, even jokingly just made Joe's blood boil. Like there was a light shining and making it bubble. Cause, Caspar doesn't deserve her. 

Or maybe she doesn't deserve him.

The questioning statement had Joe stumped as he furrowed his eyebrows. He shook his head, going to his phone and saw that people were commenting on his photo. He only had a little over a thousand followers and they were mainly from school. However, they were all getting mad at him for saying that.

Which was weird since no one really knew Casapr. But, they were all jumping in his defense and some even claimed Joe was being homophobic. That didn't make sense. He never said anything homophobic. He just said he isn't gay. But, saying that apparently makes you homophobic nowdays. Life really sucked sometimes.

-

It was math class and sadly, Joe was failing his other math class, so he mad to transfer to the one below him and was stuck with Caspar more. At first it was fine since they didn't sit near each other. Joe didn't like being close to the guy because that makes Caspar think they're allowed to talk together.

So, he would just ignore him. Like in all the classes they're in together, he pretended the boy didn't exist Every time Caspar threw notes at him, he would shove them in his bag. He literally had so many, but was too lazy to even throw them away. So, they were all smushed at the bottom of his bag.

Much to his dismay, they got new seats and just his luck -- he was stuck being next to Casapr. The boy seemed more than thrilled and basically hopped over to the seat with a smile on his face. Joe was disgusted. He blocked him out and acted like the guy wasn't in the same world, let alone room.

Caspar sucked at being a ghost, sadly, so Joe was struggling to even sit next to him. He wanted to transfer seats or rooms, but the teacher was all 'seating arrangements are final', which he didn't appreciate. Caspar kept giggling and poking his arm and saying how hot his sister was.

That pissed him off even more, cause Zoë is a girl and he's suppose to not like girls. It was irritating that he would call her hot straight to her brother's face as well. Joe narrowed his eyes and tried to block out the guy's annoying voice. Caspar just kept laughing and joking with him, as if he can't tell Joe is infuriated with him.

When it was time for the test, Joe was nervous as he was handed the packet. He took out his calculator and went through some of the questions. He was good at this math, thankfully. Algebra II was a lot easier than Calculus. He was nearly going to die in that class, but he's glad this was fine.

Joe did some of the equations and that's when he looked over, seeing Caspar was staring at the paper with a frown on his face. He seemed tense and was tapping his pencil, causing Joe to get irritated. The boy hesitated, smacking Caspar's arm and motioned to the pencil. Caspar sheepishly smiled and stopped.

Joe shook his head and he went back to taking his test. He was doing fairly well and was proud of himself. However, Joe felt a pair of eyes on him. He sneaked a glance and saw Caspar biting his nails, seeming hesitant. Caspar must have felt him staring, cause he looked up and grinned, their eyes meeting.

Joe went to go back to his test, but Caspar leaned over and he whispered cheerfully,"Hi, I uh-- there's this thingy at this skating rink...the one that slut was going to take you to. But, I figured I'm a much better slut, you know? So, do--do you wanna go with me?"

"Shut up, I'm taking a test," Joe said quietly with disbelief. Is Caspar really asking him out? let along during a math test? He could not be serious.

But, Caspar pouted and he looked around before saying softly,"I just really wanted to hang out with you, Joe. You're so fun and seem like a good skater. And, I um. I saw what you said on instagram. I'm sorry people are being so mean to you in the comments. It's not fair, you're so nice."

"It's all your fault. They're hating on me cause of you, so stop the innocent act and shut up. You're going to get us both in trouble," Joe grumbled and went back to answering some of the questions, eyes on his paper.

However, he saw Caspar sighing softly and nodding. He said one last thing,"I really am sorry. Everyone tells me to ignore you cause they say you're mean. But, you're not. I know you're very nice. You just hide it under all of this anger."

His words made Joe tense and the guy ignored Caspar. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He wanted to focus on his paper and that's it. Just finishing this dumb test so that he can ignore Caspar and not talk to him anymore. Only a half-an-hour then he can move from his presence.

But, then he realized what Caspar said. His friends are telling Caspar he's a jerk? Is he? He doesn't mean to to be. Or at least not that much. He couldn't believe his friends were talking about him behind his back. He always thought they liked him.

The fact that they never bother talking crap to his face was stupid. He always thought Oli was the nicest guy ever. Is he talking crap about him? He knew he was rude to Caspar, but he has every right to be. The guy makes his life a living hell and he hated it.

Joe shook his head in anger and he went back to his test. So what. His friends were all fake and that doesn't matter. He can deal with it. They're just jerks and he deserves better. Or, that's what he kept telling himself in hopes he would believe it.

It was towards the end of class and he kept feeling Caspar looking at him. Joe was use to that, strangely. So, he didn't make much of it. However, it wasn't long till he felt the staring was more intense. He peeked in the corner of his eye and couldn't believe it.

Caspar was nervously fiddling with his pencil. But, then he was pausing and glancing at his paper, copying down the answers. He was cheating off Joe. Literally, looking at his paper and writing down everything Joe was doing.

That was the last straw. 

Joe can deal with his annoying antics and childish behavior. But, copying off of him? That's not okay. Joe glared and he moved his paper, making Caspar look at him with a panicked expression. Caspar mouthed 'please' and Joe shook his head and narrowed his eyes at him.

Caspar was pouting and mouthing 'just once' and Joe stubbornly hid his answers. He saw Caspar was freaking out and looking around the room, looking near to tears. Joe huffed and he whispered hastily,"Maybe if you were smart and studied, you wouldn't be desperate enough to cheat."

"I--I tried," Caspar insisted. "I'm just -- It's hard for me."

Joe scoffed,"Your excuses are as lame as your need to look off my paper."

Before Caspar could argue, there was someone clearing their throat and Joe's body went tense. He slowly sat up and Caspar's face was paler than usual. The two turned and saw the teacher giving them a raised eyebrow and Joe groaned as he stood up with a huff when she motioned for them to follow.

The two boys somehow wounded up in the office and Joe wasn't pleased when he was accused of helping Caspar cheat. And that's how he ended up getting in loads of trouble. Which also meant receiving a zero on the one math test he actually felt confident in passing. All thanks to Caspar fucking Lee.

His parents were called and even after trying to say he wasn't helping, he didn't get much of a chance to fight for his defense. Cause, principals don't care and they just want to get kids in as much trouble as possible it seems. He was given detention for a week and Caspar got detention for two weeks.

He was glad he didn't get suspended or something. However, he still couldn't believe he got a week of detention. He wanted to bring this to court and fight. He knew his parents would never allow that, though. They would say he's being dramatic.

When the bell rang, the two boys were released for their next class and Joe ran out of the office with a glare on his face. He slammed his fist against the locker, then whined as the pain was more than he expected. He was even more upset and saw Caspar walking down the hall with his head down.

He shouted,"Thanks for getting me in detention, asshole!"

Caspar ignored him and that was unlike him. Maybe he's mad cause they got caught. Joe rolled his eyes. He rushed over and grabbed onto Caspar's arm, turning him. But, was surprised when he saw tears welled up in Caspar's eyes and the boy was embarrassed, wiping them quickly.

"Wow, you're actually crying? You cheated on a test, did you not expect to get caught? God, you're so stupid sometimes," Joe grumbled and walked off.

He was so sick of this. Sick of Caspar and school and having his life be interrupted by a giggly, gay blonde south African that didn't understand when a person doesn't like him. He couldn't believe the guy was so insistent on being his friend.

Caspar mumbled guiltily,"I'm sorry you got in trouble."

Joe tensed, not expecting him to apologize. Joe turned and he said with a stern voice, walking up to the guy,"If you were seriously sorry, you would have stood up for me. You would have told the principal that I wasn't helping you."

"I--I'm not good at confrontation," Caspar admitted, looking down with a frown. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I can have my mum all. She'll tell them it wasn't you helping. I'm -- I'm just -- I don't know. Please don't hate me Joe. I like hanging out with you."

Joe raised an eyebrow and laughed, not even believing Caspar was this dumb. It's like the kid didn't understand what life was. Cause, he was dumb as fuck. "Hanging out with me? We're not friends, Caspar."

"It's okay, silly. I know you have a hard time understanding why you get to hang out with cool Caspar, but you'll get use to it." Caspar was joking around, but something was off with his voice and he seemed to be forcing his humor.

Joe looked at him and he shook his head. He didn't want to be friends with Caspar. They're not friends. Friends don't cheat on other friend's tests. They don't let their friends get in trouble when they did nothing wrong. Therefor, they're not friends.

And that's why Joe just said,"Have fun with your head in the clouds. Believe what you want, but I don't like you and it seems like you have a hard time understanding that."

"It's okay, you'll like me one day," Caspar grinned and God, the grin was so fake. It was even making Joe sad. He waved and told Joe sweetly,"I'll have my mum call the school. I don't like seeing you sad, so I'll make sure you smile."

Joe just snorted, walking to his locker. But, he looked back and saw Caspar walking away again. Joe felt the smallest bit of guilt, but then again, he got in trouble cause of Caspar. His desperate and lazy excuse to cheat wasn't floating in Joe's book. Joe doesn't like cheaters. Not in relationships or in real life.

So, he ignored the guilt and just walked away. He didn't care how many tears Caspar shedded. He had been bugging Joe for the longest time and had the nerve to cheat off of his paper. Not only that, but then he cried his baby tears just cause he got in trouble. He should be happy he wasn't suspended.

At least he won't have to deal with Joe's parents. Caspar's probably just pat his back and let him off the hook. No wonder he's so cheery. Joe was going to get murdered. He already heard the yelling over the phone. He was going to be in a load if trouble now and he knew Zoë would never let this go, she'll hold it over his head forever.

Joe leaned against his locker and he slid down, sitting on the ground with a frown. His mind was on the fact that Caspar actually had cried. He didn't see why. But, there was a part of him that was hurt to see him so upset.

He deserved it,though. He cheated and that's his own fault. He got himself in trouble. Not only that, he got Joe in trouble. And perhaps he offered to tell the truth. But, there's still the fact that he wouldn't have said anything until Joe spoke up about it.

Joe dropped his face in his hands and he felt himself be so stressed. Ever since Caspar walked into his life, it was getting worse and worse. He wanted to shove him away and lock him out of his world. But, sadly that wasn't possible.

Wow, he hated his life so much. Already having a stalker, then getting in trouble for something that wasn't his fault. He'll be taken from rugby instantly and now his parents will hate him. God, he's never gotten detention before. Worst of all, Caspar's going to be there.

Great, just peachy.


	5. Chapter 5

The thing is, Joe never had detention before. He was a good boy. He did his work, he paid as much attention in class as he could (not much, but he tries) and he does all he has to do. His grades are decent, he does rugby and well, he just really never gets into fights.

So, it was scary for him to go to detention when he never went before. In all his years in school, he was so good. He never argued with teachers and always ignored students who provoked him. This meant he never even got yelled at before by a teacher and he was kind of scared.

From what he heard, they're strict in detention and he didn't feel like getting smacked with a ruler or something. Are they even allowed to do that? He really didn't know nor did he want to find out. He was given a slip of paper and told to go to the classroom after school, that's it.

He really hated Caspar for making this happen. if the guy would have left Joe alone like he asked then this could of been avoided. But, of course, he had to be an annoying pest and ruin everything. It's all his fault and now, Joe was beyond pissed off for having to deal with this.

What if people find out and they make fun of Joe? Honestly, that might not happen considering most people who get detention don't get made fun of. If anything, they're labeled as dangerous and to be ignored. However, his sister really thought differently.

When he told her he didn't need to be driven home, well, let's just say she bursted out laughing when he told her how he wounded up in detention. She figured he just had another rugby practice, but that wasn't true. He was blushing like an idiot at her reaction and glared at her in annoyance.

Zoë seemed very amused by all of this and she just adored Caspar more than she should. It seemed like everyone was fond of the boy and Joe didn't like this. He wasn't sure why or how, but people literally found him to be the best guy ever. Marcus was pissed off at Joe for blaming Caspar and Oli ignored his texts.

Why was everyone siding with Caspar? He got Joe in detention, yet people are siding with him? It wasn't even just annoying, it was very upsetting. Having your friends not side with you over something like this was the worst thing ever and Joe felt very betrayed.

He knew and didn't care if his friends were friends with Caspar. He just cared that they seem to like him more than they like Joe. He's Oli and Marcus's best friend, but they all seem to want to hang out and side with Caspar on everything that happens. Almost like they were replacing him.

Joe frowned as he walked down the hall with his head hung low. He hated this. The fact that his friends walked and hung out with Caspar in the halls rather than him was infuriating. What's Caspar got that he doesn't? Is he more special, funny or cool than Joe?

Caspar isn't even that funny, Joe has never felt the urge to laugh at something he says. All he wants to do is shove Caspar in the mail and send him off. He wanted to cry sometimes. He was that upset. Nothing is worse than losing your friends to the new guy. Especially one named Caspar.

When Joe arrived to detention, he saw it was just his math teacher at her desk and he timidly smiled, taking a seat in the middle of the classroom. He didn't know what happened in detention, but he figured his phone wasn't allowed. So, he texted his mum quickly what time to pick him up, then put his phone away.

It wasn't long till he noticed Caspar walking towards the door with a grin on his face. The smile didn't seem happy, though. If anything, he seemed rather sad and waved goodbye to Oli and Marcus. Caspar nodded to the teacher and sat in the seat next to Joe.

He asked in confusion,"Where is everyone?"

"This is my class detention. Meaning I am in charge and I look after my students while I go over tests that are actually being graded. I have given you both zeroes," She said sternly and put on her glasses as he got up, wiping the white board with a dry eraser.

A frown formed on Joe's face as he looked down at his desk. He hesitated, grabbing a book from his bag and placed it on the desk. He saw their teacher looking over and giving him a glare. He quickly put his book away, pouting as he slouched in his seat with his arms crossed.

Their teacher walked over and stood in front of them with her arms behind her back. "Now, I looked through your records. Caspar, Joe -- neither of you have been in detention before. So, here are the rules. No talking, no texting, no sleeping, no eating, no joking around, no gum, no drinking, no singing, whistling or making a sound."

"Can we breathe?" Caspar joked, then shrieked when she slapped her ruler on his desk. "Sorry!"

Joe rolled his eyes and asked,"Can I do my homework?"

"Yes, that's it. Homework or reading, nothing else!" She snapped and walked off, her heels clicking against the tiled floor as she went to the desk.

Just like that, detention began and it wasn't that bad. Maybe it's because they were separated from the actual detention, but still. It was nice to get homework done not at home. Joe finished rather quickly, though, considering his train of though automatically focused on that and only that.

He got everything done and still saw he had about an hour before detention would be over. Joe huffed and he looked over to where Caspar was fidgeting with a pen and unable to actual focus on his sheet of paper. Joe furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance at his constant squirming, but just grabbed his book from his backpack.

He was reading a book called 'The Green Mile' and was half-way through. Usually Joe didn't like reading, but his mum was praising Zoë for always reading and wanted to be praised. He googled some books and figured this would be nice, so he's been liking it recently.

However, it was hard to focus with Caspar always tapping his pen and shaking his leg. He didn't seem to grasp his attention on the paper in front of him and Joe was getting annoyed. He couldn't focus with Caspar always moving about and making noises with his pen all the time.

Finally, Joe looked over towards the teacher. He saw she was distracted by the computer and putting grades in. So, Joe turned and he reached over to grab Caspar's arm. Joe whispered hastily,"Would you knock it off? Your tapping is very distracting and breaking my focus."

"Sorry," Caspar frowned and he nervously bit his bottom lip. "Can I copy your homework? I don't understand the directions and -- and it's really hard."

"Are you joking me? I would never do that. Cheating is what got us here in the first place," Joe murmured and shook his head in disbelief. He grabbed his book and tried to go back to reading, but saw Caspar staring at him. He narrowed his eyes,"Stop it, I'm trying to focus."

Caspar hesitated, leaning over and asked in a (not so quiet) whisper,"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"What kind of book?"

"A paper one."

A pout formed on Caspar's face and he slouched in his seat.He looked around the room and tugged his hoodie sleeves over his hands with a drawn-out sigh and seemed to be listening to music in his head as he moved his head back and forth, tapping his fingers on the desk.

Joe clenched his jaw and he gripped the book in his hand tighter than before. He groaned and asked Caspar in irritation,"Can you stop that?! I told you to be quiet! I'm trying to read and you being Mr.Tappity-tap-tap is really fucking distracting!"

"Mr.Sugg! Do you want another week of detention?" He instantly shook his head and the teacher said sternly,"Then zip up your lips and be quiet."

"But--"

"Now."

Joe gaped, seeing Caspar giggling quietly and he glared. Of course. He's just trying to make Caspar be quiet and now he's getting yelled at. Just another typical day in Joe Sugg's life. He shook his head and looked down at his book, pouting internally at the world.

When the teacher wasn't looking, Joe held back a smirk and he reached over to where Caspar sat. Joe made sure she couldn't see, then he turned his leg awkwardly, but kicked Caspar right in the shin. Caspar jumped up, blushing when the teacher stared and he squeaked 'sorry' while gripping his knee.

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and turned her attention to the computer. Caspar turned to Joe and Joe simply grinned innocently. Honestly, he thought Caspar deserved that for being a little shit. Caspar was always messing with him, the least Joe can do is give him a piece of his own medicine.

So, for the rest of detention, Joe just messed with Caspar. He kicked him and shoved him and maybe he was a little childish and threw small paper balls at him. But, he was bored for one and Caspar wouldn't be quiet enough so that he could read. It's like he was asking for it.

However, he stopped half-way and went back to reading. Because, well, Caspar seemed to have gotten quiet and he stopped making noise. Joe didn't notice, but Caspar was then frowning and looking out the window. But, Joe didn't care and he just went back to reading, proud to have gotten Caspar to shut up for once.

-

It was at a gruesome part in the book Joe was reading when detention was over. He didn't expect to get a little nauseous from what he read, but he got through it. He always was one to pick rather violent, thriller type books. That's probably why his mind is so messed up.

When he put his book away, he saw Caspar was asleep and their teacher just mumbled something before leaving them. Joe was going to just leave Caspar. However, he didn't want to be a complete jerk. Part of him wanted to leave Caspar to wake up on his own, but he was better than that.

Joe just got up and he texted his mum that detention was over. He pursed his lip, elbowing Caspar and smiled a little at the way Caspar pouted in his sleep. He looked really ador-- um, cozy in his sleep. With his sweatpants, hoodie and sneakers. Something about the simply outfit was comfy.

However, Joe knew he needed to wake the boy up despite how comfortable he looked. So, he shoved the boy and smirked when Caspar fell to the ground. Caspar whined as he stood up and Joe just left him. Hey, at least he's awake. He never said he was going to be a nice guy the whole time.

His mum replied and said she would be there in twenty minutes. He groaned and rolled his eyes, but went outside and sat on the steps. Joe was going to take out his book and continue reading or go on his phone. But, just like he expected, Caspar practically pranced out of the building with a smile on his face.

Joe crossed his fingers, praying that Caspar would leave him alone. Sadly, that didn't happen and Caspar sat down right next to him. He was sleepy looking and his messy, blonde fringe was flat against his head. Caspar grinned and he scooted next to Joe so their arms pressed together.

"You know, I have tons of bruises on my leg now! Thanks a lot," Caspar complained half-heartedly as he poked a part of his leg and winced. "You have very strong legs, you must do footie or something cause damn that hurts."

"I do rugby, not football," Joe retorted and flipped through his book with a grunt when Caspar scooted even closer if possible. "And, you deserve those bruises."

"Why? Was I being a bad boy?" Caspar put on an innocent expression and fluttered his eyelashes. He leaned his head on Joe's shoulder and sighed dramatically,"I was in detention, maybe you should punish me, Mr.Sugg."

"Ew, you're a kinky guy. If you like that shit then read 50 Shades of Grey," Joe grimaced, closing his book and tried pushing Caspar away.

The younger boy pouted,"Fine, I'll just continue flirting with your sister then. At least she appreciates my humor and amazingness."

Something about that made Joe really annoyed. He hated that Caspar flirted with Zoë, even if it was jokingly. He just hated it. Zoë is dating someone and well, Caspar is gay so there's no reason to even flirt with her in the first place.

Besides, she's a lot older and it's weird. Joe shook his head and he tried to ignore the weird feeling he was getting. It was a bad one. Something he recognized, but didn't want to admit. Because, maybe, just maybe, it was jealousy but he would never say it out loud. It wasn't right and he didn't know why he was feeling it.

Joe simply said with a gruff voice,"Don't you dare flirt with her, she's taken."

"Aww, why not? Is someone jelly?" Caspar joked, poking Joe's cheek and chuckling when Joe smacked his hand away. Caspar flipped his imaginary long hair over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Joseph, I only have my eyes on you."

Joe tensed and he turned to Caspar with an annoyed expression,"What are you even doing here? Can you just leave or something? I don't get why you insist on sitting with me like this. I'm trying to read and you being here isn't helping."

"I'm waiting to be picked up," Caspar explained and looked at the book in his hand. "Besides, I like being around you. You make me smile."

His words caused Joe to feel an unwanted flutter in his heart as he nervously licked his lips. He's never heard anyone say that and to know he had the ability to do that was crazy. However, he wasn't sure if he could truly believe that or not.

What if this all is some dumb joke? There's no way Caspar would actually say that. This had to be some joke and Joe shook his head. He hated the world sometimes. He can never tell the difference between fake and reality.

The two boys sat there for a while and Joe was trying to stay away from Caspar. He felt so weird around the boy and didn't like it. Caspar had this control over Joe and he didn't like it. Nor did he want to talk to the boy.

However,the time of course had to come and Joe nearly smacked himself. Because it wasn't long till Caspar said with a deep sigh,"So, how's your crush?"

"My what?" Joe asked in confusion, putting his book away since he knew he wouldn't get to read it. He was going to just ignore Caspar, but he knew that never ended up working out well. 

The blonde shrugged, seeming nervous as he spoke and teased,"You know, the girl you like. The slut? Jenna? Janet? I don't know." He waved a hand carelessly and asked with a curious expression,"But, she's your crush isn't she?"

"Not anymore." Joe shook his head in disgust as he explained,"I mean, she started a terrible rumor that I was gay and dating you. She's most definitely not my crush."

It didn't seem that bad, but their school sucked and was filled with some homophobic people. Every school probably was as well, but Joe only knew his was and he hated it. More than anything, though, he hated being called Caspar's boyfriend.

Caspar laughed and he wiggled his eyebrows,"You should be honored you're dating me. I'm Caspar Lee and the most amazing guy ever."

"You're irritating and I don't even understand why you're sitting with me when I don't even like you," Joe argued, grabbing his phone and wished his mum would text back. Caspar was leaning over his shoulder to look at what he was doing and Joe groaned. "Would you leave me alone? You're so annoying."

"Oh my god, I think I'm annoying too! We're obviously soulmates," Caspar joked, but was smiling and leaning his head on Joe's shoulder with his arm wrapping around Joe in a somewhat hug.

A grimace formed on Joe's face as he shoved him off. He was literally like a leach, just always clinging to Joe. Joe didn't even understand why he was like this. It's not like him and Caspar were ever friends in the first place, so why is he so clingy? It was pissing him off.

aspar frowned and he sighed deeply, pulling his knees to his chest a little and looked around. It was always weird seeing Caspar not smile and for some reason, Joe really hated him more when he didn't. Almost like the look just wasn't something he enjoyed. As if he preferred Caspar smiling.

And well, that's how this ended up happening. Cause, Joe suddenly sighed and sang in an Elmo voice,"Elmo loves his goldishhhh. His crayons too! Dadada, that's Elmo's world!"

The sound must have surprised the boy, cause Caspar was nearly jumping with excitement. A grin formed on Caspar's face as he giggled and said in awe,"Whoa, you sound just like Elmo! How did you do that? That's so crazy and adorable at once!"

"I um, I just really like doing impressions?" Joe shrugged.

Caspar seemed so amused and Joe sighed in relief at the sight of Caspar grinning. He then started doing the Elmo laugh 'ha ha ha' and Caspar was grinning and laughing happily. It was nice to have someone laughing with him rather than at him. Joe preferred that over his friends teasing him for his impressions.

Caspar suddenly pleaded,"Can you do more?" He then grabbed onto Joe's arm and pouted with a pair of pretty, blue puppy eyes,"Please? Do more!"

"Err," Joe hesitated and he tried thinking of something. He cleared his throat and Caspar turned, giving his full attention to Joe. Joe suddenly felt self-conscious, but said in Stitch's voice,"Dis is my family. I found them...all on my own. It's little. And broken. But, still good. Yeah...still good. Still good."

Caspar was literally beaming and he clapped,"Yay! Wow, you're so good at these."

A blush coated Joe's cheeks reluctantly. It wasn't like he wanted to be happy about Caspar's words, he just wasn't use to compliments. His mum only every insulted him and the only time his dad is proud is when Joe does rugby. Even then, his dad is always pissed over the fact that he is so small compared to everyone else.

"Thanks, no one ever really said that before," Joe admitted, frowning a little.

The younger boy shook his head and insisted,"I love them, they're so cool and funny. You should teach me how to do them one day! I have no talents whatsoever. Like, I don't know why. I guess I'm a boring person."

"Everyone has a talent," Joe half-heartedly comforted with a small pat on the shoulder. "I mean, impressions aren't even a talent. I just do them for fun or when I'm bored. Usually when I'm grounded and have nothing to do."

Strangely, or not so strangely, Joe doesn't get grounded often. So, he sometimes does them just cause he's bored. However, he was lost at what to say cause Caspar seemed a little down about not being talented. 

"Don't lower your talent, impressions are so cool," Caspar insisted with a grin. "I never met anyone who can do that, but when I was twelve, I met this girl who could put her leg behind her head and like. It was sooo fucking cool, like how do you even do that?"

A snort left Joe and Caspar was now rambling about who knows what. All Joe knew was that Caspar was talking and he actually found himself listening. He wasn't sure why or how, but he ended up giving his attention to Caspar. The boy just spoke about South Africa and pizza and Joe noticed he never spoke of family.

That's when Joe realized he was actually getting along with Caspar. That can't be happening. He wasn't allowed to get along with Caspar, he hates the guy. He shouldn't have started those dumb impressions. Now, Caspar might think they're friends considering how much Joe was listening to him.

However, they were soon interrupted as Joe saw a car pulling into the front of the school. A frown formed on Caspar's face as he sighed and got up. "That's my mum, I gotta go. But, your impressions are so good! Like, you need to show me more of them or something. They're so funny."

"Nope, I'm good," Joe tried to be serious so that they won't be friends.

But, Caspar simply laughed and Joe was surprised as the taller boy pulled him into a hug. He tensed in his arms, hesitating as Caspar hugged him tightly. He was a couple inches taller, causing Joe to reluctantly hug him back. Not cause he wanted to.Just cause it would be awkward not to.

Caspar beamed and pulled back. He walked off and turned to say to Joe quickly with a small frown,"I..I'll talk to my mum about the detention thing. Byeee Joeee!"

For some reason, Joe felt a tad upset when watching Caspar walk away to the car. He frowned, seeing Caspar flinch when he got in the car. Caspar then waved goodbye through the window and Joe sighed as the boy drove off in the car with who seemed to be his mum.

There was strangely this emptiness in the air where Caspar once was. He left behind some sadness and Joe felt it. Almost like Caspar was just...a boy who smiled with people and frowned alone. It was hard to imagine Caspar being upset. But, what if it was true? What if everyone is right and Caspar is putting on some act?

That wasn't the best thought ever and Joe really didn't like it. Caspar deserves to be happy, doesn't he? Realizing what he was thinking, Joe quickly tried shaking the thoughts away. He shouldn't be trying to help Caspar. Why is he doing this? He needs to focus.

It was really hard to focus, however, when Caspar had just hugged him. It was weird since Joe doesn't like him. Seriously, he doesn't. Not at all. But, the hug was sort of nice. He felt warm and comfortable in his arms. But, that wasn't right. He shouldn't like that and he won't. He doesn't like Caspar at all. 

Joe huffed and he stood up when he saw his mum arriving a few minutes later. He grabbed his bag and wasn't surprised when he got a mouthful once inside the car. He listened as his mum yelled at him and leaned his head against the car window. He felt like he was in a drama film. If only it was raining.

Despite being snapped at and grounded, Joe was more focused on Caspar. He was trying to get the boy out of his mind, but that wasn't working. Caspar is nothing. He's just some boy who was clingy to Joe ever since Joe decided to be a good guy and help him from being bullied.

Now, it was like the guy was officially apart of his life. He see's Caspar every single day, is this normal? He shouldn't see him so much, but he does. And, well, Joe was starting to get use to it. That wasn't good. He needed the boy out of his life, but every time he told himself this, he noticed Caspar just got more pulled in and maybe Joe just needs to let it happen. However, it wasn't that easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Because of him getting detention, Joe hasn't been in his parents good books lately. They have been really upset with him and basically giving him the cold shoulder. It's weird for your parents to give you the cold shoulder. Because, they're suppose to be mature and that's very immature in Joe's opinion.

Sometimes he feels like his parents just hate him. He gets detention for a week and suddenly they think he's the worst kid in the world. Like all his problems are worse than they really are. He tried explaining that Caspar was at fault here, but they don't know who he is and think he's making up some excuse when he's really not.

His sister didn't believe him either. She assumed that he was the one who got in trouble and got Caspar in trouble as well. He didn't, so he didn't see why they were blaming him for everything. This time he really was the victim. He knew Caspar didn't mean to get him in trouble, but he did and so he should be at blame here.

Sadly, no one ever believes him and he hated that. Just because he's a grumpy guy and has a little bit of an attitude doesn't mean he's at fault for everything. Joe has been getting very sad lately and he really hated his life at the moment. All his friends and family seem to like Caspar more than him.

He was slowly growing a little more to accepting the guy, however with all these people favoring him it was hard for Joe to like the guy. He wanted to go back to a couple weeks ago when Caspar wasn't in his life. At least then it wasn't as hard for his parents to love him and he was a little more nice and his friends didn't seem to hate his guys.

Honestly, before Caspar showed up he was a lot nicer. Joe would at least smile more and not get in trouble. He didn't know what it was, but Caspar was just a twat to him. He did feel like second-guessing everything when recalling Caspar staring out the car window of his parent's car with a sad face.

But, he also felt like maybe the boy was a little dramatic and didn't want to assume the worst. He never saw any bruises on his body and he didn't always wear long sleeve shirts. If there was any abuse in Caspar's life, he probably wouldn't be smiling all the time and seeming like such a happy person.

Plus, he did say that he was going to try to get his mum to call the school and take away Joe's detention. If he had family problems, he doubted Caspar would be willing to do that. So, Joe put aside his second-guesses and just told himself that Caspar is an annoying little twat who had a weird laugh that definitely wasn't cute at all.

He wondered if the boys secretly disliked Caspar as well and were just being nice to him. Sometimes Joe use to do that when he was younger. He would see a guy and find himself pretending to like him. It wasn't like he was doing it to be mean. Quite opposite actually, he always pitied the lonely people and it turns out one of the guys he pitied is now his best friend.

Oli knew Joe just pitied him at first and he did hate the thought of that. But, he ended up being a little grateful about it and didn't mind. They're friends and Joe does truly like his friend now. So, at least it worked out. Sometimes it doesn't, however, and he still wondered if Zoë doesn't like Caspar and maybe was just feeling bad for him.

It was rude to think that, but he can't find a reason anyone would truly like the guy. Even if he was kind of getting along with him, it doesn't change the fact that Caspar is the most annoying human being ever. He can't see why anyone would really want to be his friend.

Joe sighed as he laid in bed and was browsing tumblr. He was browsing the sterek tag and hoping his sister didn't use the laptop after him. Their parents couldn't afford one for each, so they basically have to share it. He knew Zoë was a sneaky fucker and probably looked at his account. Not that he really cared.

He looks at hers anyways.

He was really bored and it was nearly ten, so he was going to go to bed soon anyways. He had a test tomorrow, but was procrastinating like a pro. This involved watching tons of Teen Wolf shit, drooling over Mila Kunis and eating tons of candies he shouldn't be eating.

Joe yawned as he saw his phone was lit up. He grabbed it, rolling his eyes when seeing Caspar had texted him. He ignored it and went back on his laptop, humming along to some music he had played on his other tabs on YouTube. He then saw his bedroom door open and glared when his sister walked in.

"There's this beautiful thing called knocking, little sis," Joe grumbled and glared at the girl.

She grinned innocently and said,"Mum wants us downstairs, now."

A grimace formed on his face, knowing this would end badly already. He nodded and Joe put the laptop down, shutting it since there was some dirty fanart on the dashboard. It's not like he enjoys that stuff, it just appears in any ship you look up, so he can't avoid it.

Joe ran a hand through his untamed hair and went downstairs. He was a little afraid of what he might run into. But, he knew he couldn't avoid it and just knew he was going to get in a lot of trouble for some reason. Whenever his mum calls or sends Zoë to get him, he's always in trouble.

However, he was surprised to see his mum was smiling and seemed in a good mood. She was making cookies and had a grin on her face as if the world had just grown tons more flowers and rainbows. Joe was self-conscious, not wanting to get his hope up as he approached his mum.

She looked over and smiled, but then just told Zoë,"I saw your grades online and I must say, I am so proud of you. All A's so far? That's amazing! I love you so much, dear." She handed Zoë a cookie, kissing her daughter's head and placing the cookies back down.

Joe hesitated and walked over. He knew he didn't have straight A's, but he had nothing under a C and felt like that was good as well. The boy approached his mum, hoping for a kiss on his head and a hug as well. He timidly smiled, waiting patiently for some type of praise.

However, his mum just told her son,"Dinner will be done in an hour, we're having lasagna. I hope know you're tired, but I asked Zoë to call you down to do the dishes. They've been piling up and I don't want to have dinner late. It's already almost ten and your father should be home soon, he's stuck in traffic."

The pain Joe felt was undescribable. It was like a pinch in the heart, a small stab in the chest and he just gulped slowly while nodding. He should have known he wouldn't be praised like his sister. She's always so much better than him and anyone with eyes can see that.

Zoë even flinched at the tone their mother held. She gave her brother a sympathetic look before leaving with her cookie. Joe wanted to tell his mum he's been working hard. To find some excuse to be praised like Zoë, but he knew it won't happen and just gave up.

As he did the dishes, he saw his mum was chatting happily on the phone with one of her friends and he looked down with a frown while his fingers got pruny as minutes passed, feeling like hours. He hated how his mum always under appreciated him. He's not that bad, is he? He didn't feel like he was a terrible son or anything.

After he finished the dishes, Joe reluctantly headed upstairs. He lingered at the railing, seeing his mum laughing as she continued to rant to the person about how amazing her daughter is. That's when Joe just sighed and left to his room with tears prickling his eyes.

When Joe shut the door, he leaned against it and took a shaky breath. He didn't like crying nor did he like being sad over something so stupid. But, sometimes he finds himself wondering why his family never loves him like they love Zoë and like they love his cousins and basically everyone except him.

His phone rang again and Joe sniffled as he rubbed his eyes. He glared when seeing it was Caspar and answered,"Go away, Caspar!"

"Joeyyyy," Caspar giggled and Joe was already annoyed of him as usual. "Hi, I was wondering if you were ever going to pick up. How are you?"

Joe rolled his eyes and asked,"Can you please just not talk to me right now?"

"But, I love talking to you cause I love hearing your voice. It makes me smile," Caspar admitted, not even a hint of joke in his tone.

For some reason, Joe was nervously chewing on his bottom lip. No one has ever said that to him before and he felt a bunch of butterflies fill his stomach like in those chick flicks. Despite this, he really wasn't in a good mood.

"I don't care, yeah? You're --You're pissing me off. I don't want to talk to you," Joe snapped, sniffling as he rubbed his eyes and laid down on his bed with a deep sigh. He then pleaded, trying not to sound desperate, "Just, please, leave me alone."

There was a small silence on the other line. "A-Are you crying?"

"No."

"Yes, you are," Caspar retorted with a sad voice. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Joe was silent and Caspar sighed deeply. "Please, don't be sad. I don't like when you're sad. Watch silly cat videos, okay? Here, I can text you some! I have tons for whenever I'm sad and crying."

Joe furrowed his eyebrows,"You cry?"

He was taken by surprised by the confession and Caspar's breath hitched. "N-No, of course not. Here, I'll send you some videos. I'll get the funniest ones! Bye, JoJo!"

The dumb nickname had Joe scoffing, but he just hung up and shook his head. He stared up at his ceiling and could hear his parents talking in the other room about how Zoë is going to go to the best Uni in the country. How she's going to go far in her career that she never started yet.

He wanted to have high-hopes in life as well, for his parents to set a goal for him even if he wouldn't like it. However, he just shook his head and saw Caspar sending him weird cat videos that weren't even funny to him. But, the thought was all that counted. Not that he appreciated this. He definitely didn't.

All that he could think about, however, was the fact that Caspar said he cried and was sad sometimes. He didn't really like the thought of Caspar crying. It seemed like a sad sight and he couldn't imagine it. He recalled when Caspar's eyes brimmed with tears when they found out they had detention and that was sad enough.

When Joe watched a few, he didn't really laugh at them. Maybe he's heartless, but he didn't find cat videos funny. He could certainly imagine Caspar laughing at them though. He could see the boy clapping his hands and his eyes crinkling as he closed them tightly while laughing.

Joe awkwardly shifted in bed and he quickly exited the video. He didn't know why he knew how Caspar laughed. It seemed like he observed him, but he doesn't. He's just really good at remembering how people laugh, is all. Joe kept telling himself this because he's not fond of Caspar. Definitely not at all.

-

It was the next day and Joe wasn't having the best day. He knew Caspar was going to confront him about the call last night. He's been avoiding it the best he could, but this is Caspar. He knew the guy was going to talk to him about it and just avoided it best he could.

Apparently, Caspar's mum did call the school, though. Caspar was honest about what happened and Joe got sent to the office to discuss everything. He felt so relieved that he didn't have detention anymore. But, Caspar was obviously still in trouble and he felt the smallest bit bad about it.

However, the guy did try cheating and he won't apologize for something he deserved. Because of this, Joe was sent to his teacher's room during lunch to make up the best. His sister didn't seem pleased about it, still thinking he was the one who was in the wrong here and Joe nearly scoffed, but didn't bother saying anything.

The good and most important thing to Joe about not having detention is he was back to rugby practice. The thing is, Joe is small and anyone with eyes could see that. Caspar was younger, yet a lot taller so that's saying something. However, people seem to misinterpret this and that's what's so fun about rugby.

You take one look at scrawny looking Joe and assume he's nothing but a tiny little guy wanting to be a buff rugby player. He isn't week, though. He's a lot stronger than what people think. Surely he can't tackle that well, but Joe is quick and could easily slam someone down as long as they're not too much bigger than him.

The team uses this to their advantage. Because, having Joe on the team is like they're trick and no one sees this rough side of Joe except on the field. He was like an animal there. He goes from cute gazelle to a wild wolf in a snap and it takes everyone so off guard.

That's why Joe wasn't pleased when Caspar showed up to his practice. He felt self-conscious with Caspar watching and wasn't quite sure why. He didn't even understand why Caspar was there and wanted to snap at him to leave, but rugby practice is hell and there's no breaks except for a two minute water one.

During practice, Joe kept looking over at where Caspar sat with a bunch of girlfriends that were watching their boyfriends be hot and sweaty. That made Joe feel even more weird. Because, the only people at the bleachers were the ones who were dating someone on the team and he didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea.

Of course, Caspar just had to make it worse and cheer for Joe like a little cheerleader. Somehow Joe found himself blushing and some guys were teasing him which made him glare at them. He felt so humiliated and embarrassed with Caspar clapping for him whenever he did something 'cool' as Caspar would joke.

Thankfully, practice ended not long after Caspar showed up. Joe was exhausted, sweating like crazy and he chugged down a bottle of water quickly. He saw Caspar walking towards him and held back a grimace best he could. It didn't work very well, but Caspar should know Joe hates him by now.

However, the boy exclaimed as he basically skipped over,"You looked so amazing out there Joe! I mean, you uh, like had the ball and you did stuff with it and it was so cool."

He obviously knew nothing about rugby. However, some guys passed by and one teased,"Yeah, Joe. You looked sooo amazing out there."

"Your boyfriend is a much better cheerleader than my girlfriend and she's on the squad," Another joked, ruffling Caspar's hair and smacked Joe upside the head playfully. "Maybe he should join the squad. Better he'd make a good captain, don't you think?"

"They let boys on the squad?" Caspar's eyes lit up.

However, Joe interrupted,"He's not my boyfriend!" The others just snorted and didn't seem to believe him, much to Joe's dismay. He grumbled grouchily,"And you can't join the stupid squad, Caspar. You can barely walk without tripping. I wouldn't trust you holding up a bunch of girls."

Caspar pouted,"Fine." He saw Joe walking to the locker room and hesitated,"Oh, um, I'll wait for you! I thought we could walk together, you know, to our houses." Joe just ignored him, causing Caspar to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck,"Alright, I--I'll just wait out here."

Nothing was said and Joe just kept walking. He may have glanced back one, only to see Caspar slumping against the brick wall. But, he tried not to say anything and simply went into the locker room. It smelled like sweater and body odor, but he was use to it by now.

When Joe changed, he heard a few guys mumbling about him and Caspar with their dumb smirks. He tried not to care and just kept his eyes forward, clothes being pulled on. He knew if he listened it would just annoy him like always. However, can anyone blame him? People were starting dumb rumors that he was dating someone he couldn't stand.

Joe fixed up his black shirt and his jeans. He did his hair quickly, knowing he would just take a shower when he got home and then picked up his bag. He didn't bother saying goodbye to his teammates, knowing they would just tease about him and Caspar as if there was a him and Caspar.

After leaving the locker room, he didn't even flinch when Caspar appeared next to him. He was basically use to the guy appearing from no where. It was like his job now. Caspar grinned and Joe tried his best to ignore him. He didn't understand why the guy was so clingy.

"Sooo," Caspar drawled out the vowel, scuffing his shoes on the sidewalk as they began walking. "About last night, I hope you're happier now! I don't like seeing people like you sad. Or people in general. Unless they're murderers. Then they don't deserve to smile."

"We're not talking about last night," Joe declared, keeping his eyes forward.

Caspar instantly nodded,"Oh, okay. Of course not! Sorry."

It was weird how easy Caspar agreed. Almost like he didn't mind as long as it made Joe happy. Honestly, nothing really makes him happy anymore. Maybe when he's with his friends and they actually pay attention to him. Other than that, he was really just a blank person.

"Joeee," Caspar whined, tugging on his arm. "Do you think you can do an impression?"

"No." Joe looked around, seeing he would need to cross the street soon. "Why are you even walking with me? I doubt you live anywhere near me. It seems like a waste of time."

Caspar grinned and he said,"I don't mind walking longer. I just want to spend time with you."

Well, Joe doesn't want to spend any time with him, so he didn't see how that would work. But, he just nodded reluctantly and Caspar began rambling about how amazing cat videos are. He didn't seem like a cat person, however he must really like them if he talks about them so much.

Joe tried blocking him out and just kept his eyes forward. He hoped the time with Caspar would go by quicker. He was growing more annoyed with the guy as seconds passed. Thankfully, the street was blank of cars from what Joe saw and he then raised an eyebrow as Caspar began walking ahead of him.

But, then a car turned sharply around the corner.

Caspar wasn't looking and Joe's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He gaped, hesitating just for a millisecond and suddenly he was shouted 'move, idiot!' as he ran, practically tackling Caspar out of the road until they were both slammed to the ground, panting heavily as a car almost swerved when trying to move.

They both were shaken up as Caspar's face paled. Joe shouted as he stood up,"You fucking idiot! You could have damn well killed yourself! How could you be so bloody stupid?" Joe didn't know why he was so angry, he just was. He snatched his bag that fell and grumbled,"Nearly killed myself saving your arse."

He saw his pants were a little scraped from the fall and dusted them off, sighing heavily. Much to his surprise,Caspar was also a little freaked out. But, then the guy was standing and suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Joe and hugged him tightly, nearly knocking the air out of Joe.

The older boy tensed, but he heard Caspar whisper,"T-Thank you so much."

"Shut up, don't touch me," Joe snapped, but his voice was more fragile and weak than he wanted it to be. Like he was trying to be mad, but he wasn't.

Caspar shakily spoke,"You...You saved me."

His words were so sincere and dramatic, but true. He saved him and Joe knew this, but didn't know how to reply. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he even did that. He could have died himself, but he felt like he had to do something. He didn't hug back, of course. But, Caspar didn't seem to mind considering he was just embracing him.

When he pulled back, he was smiling and Joe just blankly looked at him. Neither really spoke the rest of the walk and it was weird to be around Caspar yet not hear his voice. He figured the guy just finally realized Joe doesn't give a shit about him and decided not to say anything.

Though, maybe he was just scared. Since his hands were trembling and he was trying to hide it, but Joe saw them. He noticed the way his fingers were twitching a little and Caspar was rubbing his arm shakily. The almost-hit must have really affected him and Joe sort of felt bad for the guy.

He wasn't that freaked out. But, Caspar was and so Joe found himself wanting to make him smile. He mimicked the minions voices from Despicable Me,"Paco banana? Bulaka!" Caspar grinned as he looked at Joe, seeming much happier so Joe continued with a silly minion voice,"Bapple. Oh...um, Bapple? Banana!"

Caspar bursted out into a happy laughter and his blue-eyes were sparkling with joy. The reaction made Joe smile and he looked down with a stupid grin. For some reason, making Caspar laugh really brightened Joe's mood as well and he strangely began doing a ton more impression.

The rest of the walk was full of Caspar laughing and Joe making a fool of himself in public. However, he couldn't bother caring and just continued on with the impressions. It was a joy to see Caspar smiling and seeming happy because of him, that's the only reason Joe did this.

However, then he realized he was having fun with Caspar. He was laughing and joking around with him. This didn't seem right in his mind. He shouldn't be having fun with the guy. They weren't friends and he didn't want them to be. But, he saved his life and now he was trying to make him smile.

Why is he so bipolar towards Caspar? It's as if he had no idea what he wanted. He literally pushed Caspar out of the way of a car. Yet, he couldn't find himself even liking the guy. Or maybe he does and he just didn't want to.

As the two separated at a corner, Joe didn't say goodbye and just nodded as Caspar walked the opposite direction of him. Caspar of course did smile and wave to him. He had that silly smile on his face and the excited aroma around his body that was almost contagious. But, he didn't seem fazed by Joe's blank stare.

When Joe began walking home, he frowned and he knew he shouldn't have. But, he glanced back and stared longingly as he watched Caspar walk away, turning a corner to his street. It seemed so weird, but he got this feeling in his stomach and he wasn't sure what it was.

All Joe knew is that ever since they had detention, he felt different. Being around Caspar was a mess and nothing was going how it should be. He should hate the guy and never want to be around him, but that wasn't how it was going anymore. He knew things were changing and he wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse.


	7. Chapter 7

It was like it suddenly hit Joe. He found himself staring at Caspar so much, watching him from across the room and unable to keep his eyes off of him. He didn't want to admit it. He never likes admitting things and seeing Caspar smiling shouldn't make him so happy, but it does.

However, Joe knew it was probably just cause he likes people being happy in general. Perhaps it has nothing to do with Caspar, but just the fact that he liked to make him smile. To make anyone smile. Don't people like being the reason for a person's smile and laugh and they don't always love them?

Because, Joe loves making his sister laugh when she's sad, but that doesn't mean he has a crush on her. That would be weird. So, him enjoying the fact that Caspar smiles has nothing to do with romantic feelings. It just makes him human, right?

Joe was so confused and sad, like always. He felt like this often and it made him upset, knowing he shouldn't be so bland and depressed all the time. Oli and Marcus were always ignoring him and now he knew why. Maybe he's just a boring person and they like Caspar, cause he's exciting.

Joe knew he should be able to make people like him, but he can't find himself wanting to. If he just joked around like Caspar, smiled and showed dumb cat videos then perhaps he would be able to do so. However, Joe is a boring person and only seemed to make Caspar, out of all people, smile when he's doing dumb impressions.

He didn't see what was so great about them, however apparently he's amazing at doing them. If he ever showed his friend, though, then they would make fun of him. Oli was more into dorky and dumb comedic jokes. Not impressions. He always said they were stupid and like he was just copying someone's voice.

Joe grumbled as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at the clock. School is so annoying. He wanted to go home and sleep forever. However, he knew that wasn't possible. Well, it was, but not the way he wanted it to be. Sleeping forever just meant you were dead, so.

He glanced over and saw Oli texting someone with a smirk on his face under the desk. Joe raised his eyebrow, hesitating as he tried sneaking to see who it was. Oli wasn't one to date and flirt and such. However, the look on his face showed flirting and that was really confusing. Who would Oli flirt with?

The boy tapped his fingers nervously, not liking the idea of this. What if it's Caspar? No, Oli isn't gay. He doesn't like Caspar or díck like that. If he did, he would of told Joe by now considering they're best friends and don't keep things like that from one another. Or, that's what he always assumed.

The urge to jump across the room and take Oli's phone from his hands was growing. He didn't want Caspar and Oli to date or anything, cause that would be awkward. Oli has always been attracted to girls, that's just how he is. He's a cuddly bear who is straight and doesn't like boys.

Thankfully, the bell rang and Joe literally jumped from his seat and he frantically grabbed his bag. He hesitated and saw Oli was walking out of the room with his head down and eyes on his phone while texting with a small smile on his face. Joe narrowed his eyebrows and rushed after him, not liking this at all.

When approaching the boy, he tried his best to be as sweet as possible. He didn't want to scare the guy away, so he shouted when reaching him,"Who the fuck are you texting, White?"

Maybe it could of been done more gently, but Joe was a little annoyed and didn't appreciate having things hid from him. Even if he was the type to hide things from other people. It sort of (very much) makes him a hypocrite, but he didn't care and just crossed his arms as his friend turned.

Oli gaped and he lied terribly,"Pft, pft. No one!"

"You're texting someone, who is it?!" Joe exclaimed, glaring as he went to snatch it from his friend. Of course, Oli is taller (basically everyone is) and Joe scowled. He stomped like a child,"Give me the phone! Who is it? Is it Caspar? It's Caspar, isn't it?!"

"No..." Oli nervously went to turn his phone off as he sped off, but Joe caught up and he basically jumped on the guy's back, trying to get the phone.

The two were arguing and wrestling slightly while in the hallway. People were staring at them like they were crazy and Joe grinned deviously as he finally got the phone from the guy. He knew it was an invasion of privacy, but he had t know why the guy was texting Caspar and if he was flirting.

Oli tried chasing after him, but Joe ran to the boy's bathroom and he happily went into the big stall with a smirk on his face. He could hear Oli trying to get in, however he locked the door and thus, Joe went on the phone. He scrolled through and eyes widened as he read over the messages.

[To: Caspar]

Have you asked him out yet? I'm sure he won't say no.

[From: Caspar]

No, I'm scared. He doesn't like me, but he's so hot!!! like, I wanna kiss him so badly :(

[To: Caspar]

awww someone has a crush ;)

Joe furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at the screen with an angered expression. He leaned against the door, shaking his head slowly and feeling a lump in his throat when reading over the texts. Caspar has a crush on someone? He didn't understand. Of course he knew Caspar is gay, but he didn't think he was capable of having feelings for a person.

Obviously he's not a robot, but still. It was weird to see him texting things like this. He was even so serious in a few and it was wrong. Caspar is a weird guy who doesn't like anyone in that manner. Or, so Joe wanted to assume. It just didn't seem right to have him like a person in that way.

Before he could think it through morning, he heard a bang and Oli calling his name. Joe frowned, opening the stall door and just tossed the phone to the guy. He wasn't a happy person and felt like his soul was crushed. He wasn't sure why, he simply didn't want to see Caspar liking a person in that type of way.

Oli exclaimed in disbelief,"You read the texts?"

"Yeah, I--I just thought you guys were..." Joe awkwardly shifted on his feet, not knowing how to say it. It was weird for him to even think it or be mad about it, let alone admit he thought it.

The taller of the two looked at him suspiciously,"Thought we were what?"

Joe sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and Oli seemed confused. He finally just hollered,"I thought you were flirting or something, okay?! I thought you were dating and -- and I was just mad. Cause...you um, didn't tell me. But, it doesn't matter. Caspar likes someone else."

A tension filled the room and Oli was staring at Joe gapingly. He didn't seem to know what to say and Joe huffed as he paced the bathroom, seeming stressed and lost. Oli obviously knew he wasn't in the best mood ever, but he was grinning and Joe didn't appreciate that.

"What are you smiling about?" Joe snorted, shaking his head.

Oli bit his lip and just snickered,"You're upset cause Caspar likes 'someone'? Are you jealous or something?"

"Why the air quotes on someone? He does! I saw the texts, he likes someone! And, pft. I'm not jealous. The guy is an annoying twatface, I don't give a shit who he likes," Joe insisted, hearing the bell ring and whined,"Great, now I'm late to class, that's a lot!"

Before Oli could point out it wasn't his fault, Joe was up and out of there in a flash. He wasn't in the best mood ever, he was...well, he wasn't jealous. He definitely wasn't. He was just upset. Because, Caspar shouldn't crush on anyone and it just wasn't okay for him to like another person.

Joe was simply confused and spending so much time with the guy really has effected him. He didn't know how to feel at the moment and it wasn't good. Joe wanted to sneak out of school, but he already had detention and didn't want to add on to it. Sneaking out of school would just end badly and he knew that.

Maybe he doesn't have it anymore, but he still had the school suspicious of him and he didn't feel like dealing with them getting mad at him. Joe sighed as he went into the classroom and he saw Caspar was looking exhausted and yawning with a pouty look on his face.

Joe sat next to him, because that was his assigned seat. He saw Caspar grinning at him and Joe was going to give the smallest smile just to be nice. But, he remembered those texts he saw and couldn't bring himself to smile at the guy. Not when Caspar had a crush on someone else.

He just looked down and Caspar frowned. "Are you okay?"

He asked quietly as the teacher began picking up homework,"Um, I got my allowance today. I have a few dollars and I wanted to see if you wanted to go to this ice cream shop! It's right by the school. I know you have rugby practice and I have detention, so we could go together after."

"Why are you asking me? Ask your little boyfriend," Joe snapped, turning forward and slouching in his seat.

Caspar looked confused as he said,"Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend, crush -- whatever. Don't act dumb, just go with him instead, yeah? I'm done with your shit," Joe grumbled and took out his homework.

Before Caspar could further voice his confusion, Joe faked a smile and handed his teacher his completed homework. he wasn't in the mood to deal with Caspar. He was already upset about his presentation he was going to bomb later and the fact that his friends are distancing from. He didn't need to deal with this.

Caspar looked sad as he admitted he didn't do his homework. The teacher publicly showed her shame for him and Caspar looked humiliated as she voiced his low grade, being an F. Joe nearly laughed. How do you get an F in math class? It was so easy and he wasn't the best at his other class, but this one was a walk in the park.

However, Joe didn't want to laugh at Caspar. Because, despite thinking math is easy and Caspar is dumb, he saw how embarrassed he looked and he felt his heart ache just the slightest bit. The boy was frowning and had his eyes on his fiddling fingers while pressing his lips in a tight line as if he was trying to stop himself from crying.

For the rest of class, Joe noticed how Caspar didn't do anything. He didn't speak, raise his hand or make small jokes like he usually did. He's the class clown, the one who made class decent enough to attend and now he just looked...so broken. Or upset. Just not himself and Joe wasn't sure why.

It was none of his business, Joe told himself. He had his own problems to deal with. Caspar can go and complain to his crush about it. He didn't need to look at the boy, let alone worry about him. He didn't even like Caspar, so this was nothing and it shouldn't matter to him.

-

The rest of the day was no better than the beginning and Joe just felt like bad luck was always around. He was constantly running into more problems as the day continued and he didn't know how to feel about that. Everyone suddenly was smacking him in the face and he felt so tortured.

Firstly, he had to present his project for Chemistry. Which, he figured would be nerve-wracking, but nothing serious. Boy, was he wrong. Joe doesn't even have stage fright, but what happened was the most embarrassing thing ever. He just choked up and made a complete fool of himself right from the start.

Then, he ran into more problems as he had a boy push him and land him in a puddle of mud in gym class. Luckily, he had a gym uniform or else that would have been torturing. And last, but not least, Joe was tackled in rugby practice and that was normal. But, his pants somehow ended up down and well, he felt like a complete dork.

Joe wasn't sure what to make of all of this. He was ready to go home, but part of him knew by going on, he would end up getting yelled at for something. He didn't know what to do and just stood outside with his bag and his old clothes from before rugby practice on.

Something was saying to sit there and wait and now he knew why. Because, he saw Caspar walk out of the doors with his bag and he must have been leaving detention. His blue shirt looked good on him, his hair spiky and good like always, but then he noticed he was wearing glasses.

Joe's eyes widened, not expecting Caspar to have worn glasses before and he hesitated as he walked over. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to go over and he gulped slowly as he approached the boy. Caspar must have felt him come by, because he turned and a grin formed on his face right away.

"I didn't know you wear glasses," Joe said nonchalantly.

The blonde sheepishly nodded,"Only when I'm reading."

"Don't you always need to wear them in school then?"

"Errr, no. Not really."

It seemed like he was lying, but Joe didn't press it. He could see there was a reason Caspar hid this. He hoped it wasn't cause he was afraid to be a nerd. He already is one, so it wouldn't matter. But, he kept his mouth shut.

Caspar giggled as he asked,"You wanna join me for ice cream, don't ya?"

"No," Joe said, trying to hold back from shouting yes.

It didn't see like Caspar believed him, though. Cause, the boy tsked and he walked closer, circling the boy and poked his side,"You wanna get ice cream with me, just admit it!" Joe shook his head and Caspar frowned,"I just want to make you happy, Joe."

"What do you mean?" Joe nearly stuttered.

"I dunno, you seem so sad and I don't like sad people. I thought maybe having some ice cream could cheer you up," Caspar shrugged, nudging the boy more and letting his fingers prod Joe's sides. "C'monnnnn. Ice cream is amazing and so am I, so why would you not want to come with me?"

His words sounded so dirty and Joe nearly blushed. He didn't know why he thought of it that way, but his mind did and now he was trying not to get all flustered with the way Caspar's blue eyes stared at him with such a teasing glint in them. Fuck, he didn't know how to speak all of a sudden.

"I'm paying," Caspar added nonchalantly.

Joe nodded,"Alright, let's go."

A grin lit up Caspar's face and he practically skipped to the ice cream shop. Despite living in London for so long, Joe didn't really know where an ice cream shop was. At least, not close by. But, Caspar knew and he was rambling about all the amazing flavors and how he couldn't choose.

Honestly, Joe was stuck between wanting to get every topping and three scoops just to make Caspar pay a lot and then wanting to be nice and just getting something super cheap. He didn't know if either were a good option, but then he leaned towards the first option when he saw how much money Caspar.

He said he was paying, so.

Joe is probably a jerk, but he was a jerk who loved ice cream. When they got to the shop, he saw that it was like an ice cream buffet where you do it yourself and weigh the ice cream to pay for it. So, he smirked and went all out as Caspar also did the same.

By the time he was done, he had cake batter flavored ice cream with sprinkles, gummy bears, hot fudge, caramel, and whip cream. Joe went over to the weighing thing and it costed more than four pounds, but Caspar just timidly smiled and paid. He said he wanted Joe happy and that was the price of happiness.

After they got everything paid, Joe grabbed a blue spoon and then they went outside for a nice walk. Joe said he didn't want to sit inside. On their little walk, they ate quietly and Caspar was once again not speaking a lot. It was so weird having him be silent and it wasn't long till he was talking again.

Because, he finished his ice cream and asked Joe,"Why are you always sad?"

The question was so sudden that Joe halted in his step. He turned and saw Caspar standing there with a curious look on his face. It was like he didn't understand how rude that question sounded. Maybe he meant it nicely, just wanting to know. But, you cannot simply ask someone that.

"Why do you care?" Joe scoffed, finishing his ice cream as well and tossing it in the trash can. "You barely know me, you don't need to know about my life."

Caspar shrugged,"I don't, but I want to cause if I know why you're sad, maybe I can make it better."

"You can't."

"I can try."

"Why? It's really none of your business," Joe repeated, crossing his arms and scuffing his shoes on the pavement. He wasn't the type of person to open up to someone.

Caspar didn't seem to know why he wanted to know. He just shrugged again, unsure of what to say and looked down with a frown. "I don't like seeing people sad, especially people I care about. You look upset a lot and like you need a friend to open up to and that can be me."

A silence fell again and Joe gulped slowly as he looked around and saw the street they were on was basically empty. Joe didn't want to blurt out how he felt at home and in his life. He just had a bad day. But, Caspar wasn't talking about just that day. He meant in general.

Joe doesn't like discussing how he feels, because he hates showing sadness and weakness. He liked to be as confident as possible and tries to seem like a man. Considering he is only a teenager, he really didn't have to. But, his dad made him feel like he does.

Now, Caspar was staring at him and making him feel like he needed to ramble about how life sucks and he wanted to run away. It was weird how easily life can change and Joe didn't like that. Normally, he wouldn't give in. But, Caspar stared so deep into his eye and he found himself admitting it all.

He blurted out with a sad expression,"I hate my sisters sometimes, okay?"

"I think everyone hates their sibling sometimes," Caspar pointed out softly. He's not trying to go against Joe's words, just help him with them.

Joe nodded, seeming guilty by the fact. But, he spoke again,"I know, but. She just, she gets everything and my parents don't even care about me. They always ramble about how she's so perfect and the most amazing daughter ever, then treat me like some dog they just pitied and picked up on the side of the road."

Caspar frowned and he hesitated. Joe knew he was going to regret saying all of this. But, he was so upset and now Caspar got him talking and he can't shut up. He wanted to vent so badly. Here was his opportunity. No one ever asked him to open up to him before or offer to make him feel better.

"And, I know Zoë is a good person. She's done nothing wrong. We fight like any other siblings, but we do love each other," Joe continued, gulping slowly as he looked down. "I just wish sometimes my parents loved me too. It's like they forgot they had a son."

Joe felt so relieved as he finished and his shoulders literally slouched with relief. It was like taking a breath in an bag, catching your breath and slowly feeling so much better. Speaking what you're thinking really does help sometimes and Joe now knew that.

The blonde nodded slowly and he nervously admitted,"I understand."

"No, you don't," Joe retorted with an eye roll. "Zoë gets everything and all I get is crap about how my C isn't good enough, when it is all I can get in Chemistry. It's always Zoë this and Zoë that. As if I don't exist and -- and I want to exist. I was born for a reason."

His eyes were watering and his lip trembling and gosh, he's such a baby. He looked like a complete fool and now Caspar will laugh at him forever. He'll make fun of him and never like him. Not that Joe wanted Caspar to like him. He doesn't. He just likes being liked and sometimes Caspar is annoying, but sometimes the attention is nice.

Before he could threaten Caspar not to talk about this, the boy stepped forward and smiled weakly. "I do understand. I have an older sister as well. And, she gets all the attention. She's in Uni and I--I understand. I can never amount to what she does." He repeated with a timid voice,"I...I understand what it's like not getting attention."

"You do?" Caspar nodded, their eyes meeting and wow. The shirt just really made Caspar's blue eyes pop. They were like an ocean of emotions and Joe hesitated as he felt his heart flutter from the way Caspar looked at him. He said without thinking,"You have pretty eyes."

A blush coated Caspar's cheeks, his words so casual, but sounded so upsetting. "T-Thanks. No one ever told me that before."

In that moment, Joe saw something and it wasn't an annoying grin or childish expression. It was sadness. Caspar's eyes shimmered with it, showing he never had been complimented often. All his sadness pouring out of his sparkling blue eyes and he understood. Caspar actually gets what Joe is going through.

For some reason, that made Joe happy. Not because he wanted Caspar sad, but because he had someone to relate to and that was all anyone in the world wants. To know they're not alone and not the only people in the world going through the rough times they go through on their own.

"I know I don't seem like much and you don't like me a lot. I can see that. But, I think maybe you just don't realize I'm not like your parents or friends or whatever. I'm actually here for you whenever you want and -- and I can always be there," Caspar spoke unsurely, not seeming use to comforting a person. "And, just know, I'm not perfect either."

"What do you mean?" Joe furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Caspar bit his bottom lip,"I get homesick. And, I do cry. I don't show it or do it often, but I cry and it just makes me feel better. So, maybe you should try it some time. Like you did just now. I'm sure you felt so better after."

He really couldn't imagine Caspar sad or crying. But, he thought about it and Caspar is so far away from home. Literally, he's in another country and it must be so different. Of course, like all countries, it probably has some similarities. But, it must be a big change.

Suddenly, guilt filled Joe and he knew he was such a jerk. He still wasn't a big fan of Caspar, but the boy was home sick and he wasn't helping much with it. He felt a few tears fall and Joe literally hated himself then and there for being such a jerk.

Much to his surprise, Caspar suddenly wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and Joe tensed. Hugs weren't something he enjoyed, nor ever wanted. He hated hugs and couldn't stand them. But, something about this hug felt amazing and just right. Maybe because he's sad and being in someone's arms felt nice.

Joe slowly wrapped his arms around Caspar's waist and he gulped nervously as Caspar's face buried in his hair. He felt warm inside, like a fire was burning in his heart. Not one of hate and terror, but a small pit that reminded him of a warm campfire. He smiled slightly into Caspar's shoulder and just felt like maybe things will be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

It was hard for Joe to get back to his regular life. He was feeling weird around Caspar, more than before. Caspar always seem to have this spell on him and he never knew how to feel about it. Because, why Caspar? Of all people? He didn't know what it was, but the hug they had changed everything.

Is that normal? Probably not, but there's no such thing as normal nowadays. Joe was just confusing himself because everything was stressing him. From the family drama, to Caspar to Oli to his sister. He just didn't know what to think anymore and it's all cause of that stupid boy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

Maybe he should stop interacting with Caspar, but that's hard to do when he's in a few of his classes and sits with the group at lunch. If he even tried to kick Caspar out, everyone would try slaying and killing him. Joe knew people were overprotective of Caspar and he had no idea why.

What's so special about Caspar? He wasn't smart, he didn't show talents and he's okay looking. Or maybe he's gorgeous. But, Joe wouldn't say that since people might assume he's gay or something. He's very attracted to girls and he's pretty much positive he's not bisexual or anything of that sort.

He's straight.

Joe was always so sure of it because he likes a girl's body and their voices and eyes and he liked touching girls. Surely he never tried anything with a guy, but that didn't matter. This wasn't about being attracted to guys. He needed to focus. But, now he couldn't stop thinking about his sexuality and having sex with a guy.

Would it be different than with a girl? He assumed so. The bodies were so opposite. He knew how gay sex worked, mostly everyone does or has an idea of it. But, it seemed so awkward. Anal sex didn't seem nice with a girl or guy. He didn't want anything inside of him and just cringed at the thought of it.

Joe then blushed as he realized he was getting way too deep into thought about sex. He only had it once and it's just a weird thing to think about. He shook his head and tried focusing on his test, but was getting distracted when he saw a girl in front of him was looking back every so often at him.

When she saw she was caught, she blushed and looked down with a sheepish smile. Joe chuckled lightly. Girls are so cute. He kept telling himself this as he went to finish the last couple questions. He hasn't been on a date in so long and Caspar ruined his chance before, so he figured this was a way of him getting a date.

After he finished his test, he smirked and looked at the girl. She slowly turned as she felt eyes on her and held a gaze with Joe. She was pretty,having reddish-brown hair and brown eyes with a sweet smile. Joe really thought she was gorgeous, but something about blonde hair always fit him more.

Joe doesn't think of himself as a person with a 'type' but more of a preference. He preferred a hair color or eye color, because something about him was more attracted to it. However, he wouldn't deny a date or flirting with a girl just because she had black hair or green eyes. It's just, if he chose someone himself, he would choose a blonde and blue haired girl.

However, Joe just shook his head as the bell rang and he put his test away. He grabbed his bag and saw the girl talking to her friend with a small giggle. He waited outside, checking his breath and shrugged before casually leaning against the wall. He probably looked like a fuckboy, but he didn't mind.

When the girl walked out, he smiled and went over to where she was walking towards the cafeteria. He greeted her with a small smile,"Hi! I'm Joe."

"I know," She said with a small blush. "My name is Emily."

He shook her hand lightly and she looked at their hands sheepishly. Joe noticed, mentally rolling his eyes. She's too shy. Not that he hated shy people, but he preferred more confident and outgoing girls. However, he tried not to judge right away and didn't want to ruin his chance of a date.

Joe licked his lips as he said,"I know this is a bit forward, but I think you're really pretty and you seem like a nice person. Maybe you can give me your number? We can text or something."

A grin formed on Emily's face,"R-Really? Okey dokey, here's my phone."

She handed her phone and he groaned inwardly. This meant he didn't have the choice of whether to text or not. He shook his head a bit, but then beamed and typed in his number anyways. He added a monkey emoji next to his name and handed it back, then was surprised when she just ran off.

Joe raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and went to the cafeteria. Girls can be so weird sometimes, but then again, so are guys. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and saw that Caspar wasn't at the table yet, thankfully. Or else he would have wanted to punch someone in the face. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Caspar.

When he waited in line, he kept glancing at the table and seeing his sister talking to Oli and Marcus in whispers. It was weird since they barely talked and now they were all getting along so well. Perhaps Caspar brought people together, but that meant they distanced from Joe and Joe hated that. Not that he didn't want his sister being friends with them, but he wished they could all be friends.

After Joe grabbed his lunch, he headed over to where his sister was and everyone stopped talking when he arrived. He raised an eyebrow, but just just sat down. he didn't see why they had to act like this, it was rude. Maybe he was rude sometimes as well, but not like this.

Zoë grinned when she looked at her brother and asked,"What's up?"

"Just got done doing a test and flirting with this girl," he said nonchalantly, smirking at the reactions everyone gave. It showed shock and confusion.

Oli chuckled awkwardly,"Flirting with a girl?" Joe nodded. "Oh, um. That's great! It's been quite a while since you've dated someone,hasn't it? I thought you just didn't bother with it anymore."

"Ever since Caspar ruined your other date," Marcus added, emphasis on the boy's name as he shared a look with the other people at the table.

A tension was felt and Joe furrowed his eyebrows as he shook his head,"Ha, I'm not letting that weasel ruin my chances of dating anyone. Besides, it wasn't that big of a deal. Jennette was a bitch anyways. M'kinda glad he ruined the chance of me dating her. I would've regretted it."

He raised an eyebrow as everyone started smirking and Joe shook his head in disbelief. All these inside jokes were getting to him. He didn't see why they were keeping things from him, it's not like he's a little kid or anything. Besides, what would they be keeping from him? This was seriously pissing him off.

However, Joe decided to just ignore them and start reading some of his book for english class. It was really loud in the cafeteria and everyone was chattering around like mice. He didn't like reading in public, but he also felt like he wouldn't bother reading at home. Besides, none of his friends were talking to him and that annoyed him more than this.

Before he could get deep into the next chapter, he groaned as he heard Caspar and Alfie's loud laughs. He shook his head and rolled his eyes when he saw the two walking over. Caspar wore a grey shirt and jeans while Alfie wore some patterned shirt. They waved when seeing their friends and joined.

Caspar pouted as he sat down,"I failed my math test."

"How do you know?" Joe asked in confusion, considering they didn't have math till later that day.

A blush coated his cheeks and Caspar admitted,"I--I was called down and she told me I needed to retake the test. She said I needed to study harder or I won't pass."

"So, study more," Joe said simply.

There was a glint in Caspar's eyes as he timidly nodded and looked down. He didn't understand why this was so hard for people. Just take ten minutes to review every few hours. He knew it was likely to get distracted, but if you care enough you'll try. If you don't care, then don't complain. Simple as that.

However, Alfie whispered,"Don't be a jerk, Joe."

"I'm not being a jerk! I'm giving him advice he clearly never takes," Joe snapped, glancing at Caspar with a glare on his face. "I'm always the enemy here, aren't I?"

Caspar hesitated and he nervously tapped his finger and shook his leg. A confused look appeared in Joe's eyes and then Caspar said with a frown,"I--I have ADHD. I have a lot of trouble focusing and no one seems to understand that." He then grinned fakely,"But, it's okay! Because, I have my friends and they're so nice and the reason I love coming to school."

"You're ADHD?"

"No, I have ADHD. It's not right to word it that way silly," Caspar giggled, poking Joe's nose with his finger causing him to go cross-eye. "And um, I--I have been diagnosed since I was seven. I struggle a lot, but it's fine because I have medication. But, school is a pain in the butt, so."

Joe nodded slowly and accused,"So, you gave up? Wimp."

His response received a slap in the arm from his sister and Joe didn't care. It's true. Caspar gave up and he's blaming his disorder. Many smart people have ADHD and struggled, but managed to pull themselves through. But, Caspar wasn't letting himself win and now, he was blaming his disorder.

"Well, I guess," Caspar mumbled and then smiled. "I don't mind failing, though. It's just a silly grade. It doesn't define me." Before Joe could argue, Caspar turned to the guys and he said with a happy voice,"I got a C on my history test, though! So, I guess I'm doing okay at something."

Everyone began congratulating him and Joe sat there in shock. They congratulate him for a C? That's not very fair. When Joe gets a C he's yelled at and scolded for it. He wished he could get away with such an average grade. But, of course he doesn't and Caspar is basically given a party.

He shook his head when Alfie gave Caspar his brownie and he saw once again Caspar didn't have food. It was weird, because Caspar usually brings lunch and ever since they got detention, he's been missing a few days. Joe was a bit worried. But, then he knew Caspar is a pig and couldn't have an eating disorder. Maybe he's just too lazy to get up and get food.

Instead of worrying too much about it, Joe turned his attention to his book again. He saw Caspar texting someone and then noticed Oli was texting someone and they were obviously communicating together. Is it about Caspar's crush? He honestly did yet didn't want to know.

The fact that Caspar has a crush annoyed Joe more than it probably should. He didn't like the idea of Caspar liking, let alone dating someone. He wanted to snap his lunch tray in half and throw it out of the room. However, he just focused on reading and tried not to let the tapping sound of Caspar texting get in the way of his reading.

-

During rugby, Joe sometimes does feel insecure considering he's not the most buff guy ever and doesn't stand a chance with legit tackles. He's strong, definitely strong. That's what his game play is considering people look at him and assume he's a scrawny little bitch with no strength.

However, despite the abs and toned body, Joe was scrawny with most of his arms and body in general. He didn't understand how he can make himself more buff. He's tried weights and working out, but it's been two years since he started and lately, all he's gotten was a toned body and still looked like a frail little thing.

Most people would say that's fine and to quit whining, but Joe wasn't happy with himself. He wanted to be manly like everyone else and be that hot guy girls want to chase after. Surely Emily is nice, but he wanted better. No offense to her, but a cheerleader is the main thing Joe wanted to fit the rugby image.

Much to his dismay, no cheerleader wants to date his tiny arse. That's why Joe was even more upset. No one wants to date him just because he's small compared to the others and doesn't look the way he wanted. Perhaps that was hypocritical cause he also has a type, but at least he would still date the person.

During practice, Joe kept seeing Caspar was in the bleachers and tried to ignore the teasing from his other teammates. They weren't that homophobic or anything. It was just small banter between friends, but he still didn't like it and tried making that clear. However, apparently he was blushing and they took it as him being shy or something.

When Caspar was cheering his name and waving at him, Joe wanted to die. Literally. He contemplated falling over and trying to pass out in order to get rid of his annoyance with the boy, but Caspar would probably end up joining him instead of leaving him to go to hell or heaven or wherever the heck Joe ends up.

Luckily, practice did end and this was a prime example of his misfortunate height. Because, he was shoved playfully by a teammate and literally fell. Just splatted on the ground. He blushed when everyone laughed and just glared at them. It was dumb how they found people in pain funny.

However, Caspar decided to be the best person in the world. He went down the bleachers and saw Joe was embarrassed. So, apparently he thought it would be funny to also fall. Because of Caspar's stupidity, he grinned and walked over, purposely slipping on mud and Joe face-palmed as the teammates bursted out laughing.

Caspar said innocently with a pout,"Oopsie, looks like I fell too!"

"I want to slaughter your head off, lather it in barbecue sauce and shove it up a shark's anus," Joe said blankly as he stood up and brushed off his jeans.

Caspar giggled,"That's kinky."

"Oh my."

"Gosh Becky, look at her butt!" Caspar said in a girly voice and stood up. He then looked down and saw his jeans were all dirty and whined,"I regret doing this!"

"Why did you do it anyways? You're an idiot," Joe grumbled and headed towards the locker rooms. He wasn't surprised Caspar was following, he was use to it by now.

Caspar shrugged and wiped some mud off his arms,"I saw you looked so embarrassed and it was sad. So, I thought if I embarrassed myself it would make you happier and less sad."

The way he said it sounded so sweet and innocent. Joe tried not to think of that, however, because he didn't need to grow attached to this dork. Caspar was nothing but a waste of time in Joe's life and he kept telling himself this while Caspar followed him into the locker room.

He went to ask why Caspar was following him inside, but Caspar just giggled as he went over and grabbed a towel. Joe's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he noticed most of the guys in the locker room were gone. Considering how long it too Joe to get his arse off the ground, he shouldn't be so surprised.

When he went to his locker, he grabbed his outfit from earlier and noticed that the locker room was basically empty now. He placed his clothes down and went to the showers. He stripped down and hung up his practice clothes, stepping in the room temperature water which wasn't very warm.

However, halfway through the shower he rolled his eyes when hearing Caspar singing very off-tune. He was singing some One Direction song and the only reason Joe knew this was because of Zoë and Alfie. He doesn't like peppy pop boybands, but that seemed to be something Caspar was into.

He then heard a knock and jumped, seeing Caspar's hand reaching over the stall. He asked over the water,"Ayeee, Joeeee! Can I borrow some shampoo?"

"Why the fuck are you shampooing? You just got mud on your body, not your hair!" Joe exclaimed, protectively holding onto his axe shampoo.

Caspar pleaded,"C'mon! I just wanna smell good, don't make me go in there."

"No!" Joe shouted, throwing the small body of shampoo over the stall.

He wasn't thinking and didn't expect bad luck to occur. But, he heard a loud 'ow!' and a pained sound left Caspar's stall. Joe's eyes widened and he wasn't sure what to say or think. He hesitated, knowing he should have thought this through. It wasn't a full bottle, but it wasn't tiny either.

Joe hesitated,"C-Caspar? You alright?"

He heard small sniffles and then a whimper,"M-My head hurts."

That didn't sound promising and Joe muttered 'fuck' before frantically rushing from his stall. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his body, awkwardly entering Caspar's stall. He saw the boy trembling and leaning against the tiled wall with his eyes closed and gripping his head.

The bottle of shampoo was spotted on the floor and Joe turned off the shower. He got the other towel and was uncomfortable, but wrapped it around Caspar's waist. He asked timidly,"Where does it hurt?" Caspar moved his hand and there was a small, red bump already forming above his left eye.

Joe felt guilty as he wrapped an arm around Caspar's damp body. He stumbled a bit as Caspar whined and they went into the locker area. Joe grabbed Caspar's gym shorts, boxers and t-shirt to hand to him. Caspar was sat down with a frown on his face and rubbing his forehead lightly.

"Why are you hiding your body?" Caspar asked in a mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows when seeing Joe hold a towel over his torso despite having boxers on.

Joe hesitated,"I just-- I'm kind of scrawny and not that...good looking. Or buff like the other guys."

A look of disbelief crossed Caspar's face and he snatched the towel. He eyed Joe's body and blinked in surprise while saying with a small smile,"I--I think you look hot, you silly goose. Buff people are scary sometimes."

Joe really didn't expect that. He sheepishly thanked Caspar, looking at his body and smiled a little. He still felt scrawny considering everyone else on the team was so big. However, Caspar seemed so honest. It made him feel even more guilty about what happened.

"I'm sorry," Joe said reluctantly, knowing he would need to say it eventually. "I didn't...I wasn't expecting it to hit you and I should've been more careful." Caspar just shrugged and Joe never felt so terrible in his whole life. "Um, do you need someone to walk you home? I don't think you should go alone."

Caspar mumbled softly,"M'fine, my mum should be here any minute. She was picking me up."

His short response was quiet and not normal. Joe simply nodded and they both changed quickly. Joe didn't know what to do or say anymore. He obviously went too far this time and watched in guilt as Caspar furrowed his eyebrows in pain while they headed outside to wait for his mum.

When Joe texted his sister to pick him up, she just sent a frowny face and said okay. He would usually walk, but he didn't know if that was such a good idea. He was really upset with what he did and felt like it would be best to just be driven home before he hurts another innocent person.

After he texted her, Joe looked over and he saw Caspar was sitting with his head leaning on his knees. He looked like his head really hurts and Joe was the cause of that. He made Caspar feel pain and that was the worst of it all. Though, it was an accident, he still did it and that made him feel like a complete jerk.

Because he made Caspar frown, he wanted to make him smile. Joe hesitated and cleared his throat, causing Caspar to glance at him in confusion. He then said with a silly face and in Farquaad's voice from Shrek,"Alright then, who's hiding them?"

Caspar was confused, but then he saw the small smirk on Joe's face and caught on. He sat up and giggled softly as he mocked Gingy's voice,"Alright, I'll tell you. Do you know the muffin man?"

It was the cutest expression and voice Joe's ever heard. His heart fluttered at the look Caspar gave him, seeing such a pouty like look and his eyes darted to Caspar's lips. He then blushed, but he stayed in character,"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man," Caspar said in a high-pitched voice and nodded with that same cute look.

Joe placed a thoughtful look on his face,"Yes, yes. I think I know the muffin man. Who lives on jury lane?"

"Yes, well, she's married to the muffin man."

"The muffin man?" Joe gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his chest.

"The muffin mannn!" Caspar shrilled, causing Joe to burst out laughing and the two went into a huge giggle fit as Caspar blushed a little.

It was weird, Joe's never felt so happy and fond of someone like this. The feeling was worrying him and he tried his best to ignore it. Because, why? He shouldn't feel like this with someone. Not a boy. Not Caspar. This feeling was meant for the person he was going to fall in love with.

However, Caspar took a shaky breathy from his laughter and grinned,"You're so funny, Joe. You always know how to make me laugh, even when I'm in pain."

"Well, shampoo is dangerous," Joe joked with a weak smile, mentally stabbing himself.

Caspar laughed loudly and slapped his arm with a playful hit,"Ha! See? You're totally hilarious. I could never get tired of laughing at your jokes."

"Heh, well," Joe shrugged half-heartedly, eyes glancing to where Caspar's hand stayed on his arm and found himself feeling warm with it there. So comforting and light. 

He then looked at Caspar's face and found himself noticing how soft it looked. He just wanted to brush his hand across his smooth cheek to see how smooth it really was. His eyes were so blue and he had a cute nose. He wanted to poke it. And, his eyes glanced to Caspar's pink lips, licking his own and wow. 

Before he could think too much of it, a car pulled in front of the school and Caspar grinned,"Well, I should head home. See you tomorrow, Joe. Maybe I'll text you tonight."

When Caspar stood up, Joe's eyes widened as he nearly fell down. Joe frantically grabbed onto him before he could and he snapped with a steady grip on Caspar's waist from behind,"Hey, be careful! You're going to feel dizzy. Try laying down and maybe get an ice pack and put it on the bump."

"You saved me again," Caspar giggled, blushing at how Joe gripped his hips. He blinked bashfully at him and wrapped his arms around Joe in a tight hug. Joe was taken by surprise, but Caspar said dramatically,"You're my hero."

Just as Joe went to say how ridiculous that was, a loud honk was heard and a lady calling Caspar's name followed. Joe tsked as he stepped back, watching Caspar steady himself and grab his bag. He turned and waved to Joe, even blowing him a kiss as if that was cute. Which is was, however Joe admits to nothing.

He watched when Caspar went into the car and saw him say something to his mum (he assumed). The lady glanced at Joe and Joe awkwardly avoided her longing gaze. He was relieved when she drove off and gripped his chest, literally feeling his heart start beating again. That was intense.

Joe sat down on the steps and found himself letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He never knew helping someone could be so confusing. He has 'saved' Caspar quite a few times and it was like a ritual. The bully, the car, the nearly falling over and hitting his head -- Joe was just always there when Caspar needed him.

Is this a sign? He really hoped not. He doesn't do well with these things. Joe just slumped and buried his face in his hands, hoping to no longer be responsible for someone's safety. Caspar was so clumsy and hyper and like a little kid. For some reason, Joe always wanted to make sure he was okay. Which didn't make sense, but neither did ninety percent of what Joe was feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

There are boundaries in life and Caspar has crossed one.

Now, things have been okay since the incident. Joe felt so bad for hurting Caspar and he apologized a lot. Because, he didn't like Caspar and he probably never will, but he hurt him. He actually caused Caspar pain and he didn't ever want to do that. No matter how much he doesn't like him.

When this happened, he was a little more kind towards the boy. He didn't yell at him or insult him like usual. He tried showing his apologies to him and making Caspar not sue for an injury. It wasn't too bad. He was also nice to Joe and everything was fine for a little while.

But, then things just changed and Joe didn't like that. Caspar barely even talked to him sometimes and it was weird. Joe felt so reliant on Caspar being around. When an annoying person constantly bugs you, typically it would make you happen when they give you space and no longer irritate the living hell out of you.

However, it was like Caspar's constant yapping had made Joe enjoy Caspar's company. He would repeatedly try to stop the thoughts and just flirt with the Emily girl. But, she was bland and just not an interesting person. He couldn't even look at her without wanting to fall asleep and it was weird.

Sometimes he wondered if Emily was a stick, because she was that boring. All she did was talk about school and baseball. Do people even play baseball in this country? Joe was pretty sure he never heard of baseball in the UK. However, she played it and now he wanted to stab himself for being around her so much.

Ever since Caspar began distancing himself, he was talking to Alfie more and no longer Joe. He smiled at Joe, but that was it. No giggle or long talk about why pickles are better than cucumbers. All he received was a smile and rarely an over energetic wave and it made Joe feel empty inside.

You know when you're so use to summer that school coming back is the worst thing ever? That's how he felt Caspar was like summer and most people love summer. But, Joe hated it. However, he hated school more. So, he basically likes Caspar more than he likes not having Caspar around if that makes sense.

It was a weird analogy, but it was true. Having Caspar around was like summer. It's too hot, there's too many people around and no jobs available. But, somehow you still have a little fun and manage to get ice cream. Sort of like how Caspar and Joe got ice cream and he really enjoyed that.

He sighed as he returned from the bathroom, seeing Emily sitting at the table in the café. They were on a date and he wasn't really enjoying it. He felt bored out of his mind, that's why he had to end it now and cut it short. It just wasn't working for him and he wanted to go home and lounge around with ice cream again.

Joe nervously fidgeted and saw her waiting with a grin. Surprisingly, she liked the date and he didn't understand why. He didn't even talk to her and just nodded whenever she talked. Apparently girls don't mind if the boy is bored as long as they're getting attention and having fun themselves.

When he walked over, Emily beamed and continued speaking,"As I was saying, I really like reading. It's amazing, do you like reading? I think you would like Divergent. The book is totally better than the movie. I don't think Shailene was a good match for Tris. I don't know why, it's just not a good match."

"Emily, listen, my mum just called and I have to go home," Joe lied with a frown, giving her a sympathetic look. "But, I'll see you a school. Do you need a ride home? I can drop you off."

A pout formed on her lips,"Aw, you have to go? But, I was having fun."

"Same here," Joe lied again and chuckled to hide his awkwardness. He got up and stretched,"But, everything must come to an end."

She sighed deeply and stood up. "Alright, I have a car actually. So, I'll see you Monday? I really had the best time ever. You're so funny and cool and have good taste in ice cream."

He timidly smiled and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, you're very sweet. But, I really have to go now. Bye Emily, have a good night."

"I'll text you!"

A grimace formed on his face as he left. He didn't want to be rude, but he probably led her on now. Is there ever a nice way to let someone down without hurting their feelings? He hates making people upset. Not that he's cocky, but she seems to like him and didn't want to break her heart.

He saw the girl giggling as she got in here car and frowned deeply. This is why he hates dating. Someone manages to get hurt. If not you, then the other person. It's never going to end perfectly. He'd rather get heart broken then break someone's heart. Because, then you're basically responsible for their sadness.

As he drove home, he grumbled under his breath and shook his head when seeing Caspar post a selfie on instagram. At a red light, he looked at his phone and nope. He doesn't have Caspar's notifications on. He just saw it in the newsfeed and yes, he follows Caspar. He doesn't remember why, he just does.

The picture was cute, not that he'd admit it. However, he furrowed his eyebrows when seeing the background and either was blind, or that looked like his sister's bedroom. Joe gaped and he shook his head in disbelief, because that was it. The boundary has most definitely been crossed.

Joe drove home a little quicker and took a shortcut. He saw Alfie's car in the lot and maybe Joe had taken his parents car,but it was with permission. He had his permit now. So, he was allowed to drive in daylight. He got out and frantically went inside, only to see Caspar, Alfie and Zoë in the dining room together.

He gaped and walked over, slamming the door shut. Joe exclaimed,"What the hell are you doing in my house, Caspar?! First school, then rugby and now here?"

"I invited him over," Zoë grinned, glancing at Caspar who nodded in agreement.

Joe glared as he sat down next to his sister. He glanced between her and Caspar with a suspicious look. "Since when did you two become close friends? You barely talked to him before! He's like, three years younger. I don't see how you two can have anything in common, honestly."

Alfie butted in,"He's not that young and we're studying."

A pout formed on Joe's face as he looked down. He didn't like the idea of his sister and Caspar being close. They just don't have anything in common and they really shouldn't be talking. Besides, Zoë rarely ever talks to anyone who's younger than her considering he's more mature.

But, Joe sighed and got up in annoyance. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a drink. He was feeling annoyed and thirsty all at once. Usually that's common, but lately his annoyance went down. However, Caspar then abandoned him and now he's not even looking towards Joe. When usually he'd be all over him.

A frown tugged at Joe's lips as he watched Zoë leaned over and show Caspar how to do an equation. She was giggling as he told her something and Joe tensed, trying not to get jealous. Why should he be jealous? They're just studying and Alfie is there, so it's not like it matters. Besides, Caspar is straight.

However, he heard Caspar say with a smirk,"You know, Zoë, I happen to be a very smooth person."

"Smooth like butter?" She snorted in amusement.

He shrugged and winked,"I'd like to smooth your butter."

Joe tried to not burst out laughing and he saw Zoë chuckling and covering her blushing face. Not from behind flustered around Caspar, but because the pick-up line was so bad it made her laugh hard enough to have a blush on her face. And, Joe was just really annoyed right now.

It seems like he's not the only one, because Alfie frowned. He shook his head and said with a narrowed-eyed expression,"Hey now, cut the flirting guys. It's a bit awkward."

They both grimaced when looking at each other, but shrugged and Caspar glanced at Joe. He saw the boy staring and smiled. Joe expected an overly-excited wave like he would do, but he didn't. If anything, Caspar didn't wave at all and he just went back to writing whatever he was doing.

Joe literally gaped and he shook his head in disbelief. Is this actually happening? Caspar's not being like he usually is and it's making him super sad. Joe slouched and went to the kitchen again, grabbing the grape from the fridge. He put some in a bowl and began eating them sadly.

Much to his surprise, he saw Caspar getting up. The boy wore a beautiful, bright blue shirt that made his eyes pop out and it was hard not to stare. He was just very pretty and Joe tried not to believe that. He didn't want to think Caspar was good looking, but it was very obvious that he is.

When Caspar walked in the kitchen, he said with a small smile,"Hi, just came to get some drinks."

"Why are you ignoring me?" Joe said, getting right to the point.

Caspar tensed and he retorted,"I'm not, silly! I'm just getting drinks. I have to study. My teacher said if I don't pass this test, I'll fail the class. My mum would be so dissapointed if I failed math again."

"You could have asked me to help you study," Joe grumbled, looking down without thinking about his words. He then blushed a little,"Not that I wanted to help you, but still."

There was a pause before Caspar said,"I didn't want to annoy you."

Without another word, Caspar exited the kitchen and Joe stared at him longingly. Caspar sat back down with Zoë and Alfie, not looking over and that's when Joe realized what he's done. He's been pushing Caspar away all this time and not that he's gone, he isn't sure how to feel.

Most would be ecstatic to have their annoying leach on their back gone. But, Joe felt so alone now and he didn't like that. It was like Caspar somehow made Joe want him and he hated the feeling. He hated relying on someone and now he has and it's someone he hated more than anything.

Joe groaned as he buried his face in his hands and he tried to ignore the laughter from the dining room. Aren't they suppose to be studying? He frowned and felt all on his own now. He had no friends, his stalker had found someone else to stick to and he didn't like this at all. But, he didn't want to ask for him back.

When he went to go to his room, he tossed his bag over his back and went upstairs. However, halfway up, he paused and looked down at his friends. He saw Caspar giggling over something Alfie said and his heart pained in his chest. Seeing someone laugh over something you didn't say is the worst feeling ever and Joe just realized this and he didn't like it at all.

-

It wasn't even the fact that Caspar was over, but the fact that he even stayed for dinner. It was Friday night, so apparently it was fine that Caspar got to stay longer. If Oli or Marcus were over, Joe would need to let his friends go home earlier and they were barely even allowed to spend the night.

But, this is Zoë's friend so it's apparently okay. He didn't see why that was true, since she's not even closer to Caspar than Joe is. Does she know Caspar likes impressions? Does she know Caspar has an older sister? Or that Caspar likes pickles? Because, he highly doubted she did.

When Joe heard Caspar was staying for dinner, he wanted to flip so many tables. However, he didn't want to cause more problems than he already did and just stayed silent. He didn't know why everyone was so mean to him. He just wanted to have the night to himself and having Caspar around was distracting.

It seemed like his mum really liked Caspar, though. She was always chatting with him and asking about his day. When Joe came down to grab his food, he saw his mum making Caspar's plate and treating him like some prince. Which he could totally pull off being a prince, but it wasn't necessary for her to make him whole plate.

Joe grumbled under his breath and he gaped when he saw his mum walk out and had him make his own plate. Joe rolled his eyes, but saw Caspar walking to the living room where Zoë and Alfie were cuddling and watching some movie on Disney Channel. It looked cheesy, but decent.

Joe grabbed his own plate and walked in the living room too. He can either sit on the recliner or with Caspar on the love seat. His parents were next to Alfie and Zoë, since the couch was in the shape of an L and he hesitated. But, something in him told him to go to the loveseat with Caspar.

As he sat down, his dad nodded at him and asked with again,"So, Joe my boy, where were you earlier? I thought you didn't have practice on Fridays."

"I don't, I was actually with a girl," He said without thinking, tensing when his parents looked at him in horror. "Um, it--it wasn't a date or anything, I was just hanging out with her."

His dad clenched his fists,"Not a date? You spent an hour with a girl and it wasn't a date? I highly doubt this."

Joe wanted to point out guys and girls can be friends. But, he couldn't bring himself to deny the fact that it wasn't a date. He sighed and admitted,"Alright, it was a date. But it was a terrible one anyways. I promise, I won't be seeing her again. She's not the one for me and it's really not fair that Zoë can date and I can't."

As he said this, he felt Caspar slouching beside him and notice the boy suddenly frowning. The change in mood was drastic and he wanted to ask what was wrong, but Caspar was more focused on his food and Joe had parents angry at him. So, he just sighed and turned to face them.

"It's because Alfie is a good boy and we like him. We don't know this girl you date and whoever she is, well she's not the one for you because we don't approve," His mum said simply, poking at her food and shaking her head. "Even if she was,I won't let this happen until we know she's truly a good person."

It was ridiculous how they easily approved Alfie and not whoever Joe wants to be with. He's had girlfriends in the past and all ended terribly because of his parents. It wasn't fair that Zoë gets away with more just because she's considered smarter and more mature and so on.

Joe frowned and he heard his parents grumbling about something things. Whatever it was, it was definitely about him because he heard his name quite a few times. This made Joe self-conscious and he hated when people talk about him. Especially when he's in the room and can hear what the'y're saying.

Much to his surprise, he felt a hand on his knee and saw Caspar giving him a tender smile. The boy's lips were tugged up and he was grinning softly. Joe's heart fluttered at the smile and he tried not to let this get to him. Caspar is a bad person. He just was, no matter what the truth is. Joe will not believe anything until he found himself liking Caspar as a person.

When dinner was finished and Joe was done eating, he went over to the kitchen and rolled his eyes when assigned the job to do the dishes. He reluctantly watched everyone leave and looked at the sink. The dishes were piled high and he grimaced as he turned the sink on, filling it with hot water.

As he began washing the dishes, he hummed a soft tune of a Drake song he can't remember the name of. But, before he could begin dancing without an audience, he gained one. Because, he heard a voice say behind him,"Oooh, you have a really pretty singing voice. I almost went in a trance."

"Ugh, go away, Caspar," Joe grumbled, despite smiling a bit at the company.

Caspar giggled and skipped over,"Nope! You asked why I was ignoring you and here I am! So, I am no longer ignoring you. Though, I wasn't in the first place."

"Why are you here? I'm doing the dishes," Joe snorted, raising an eyebrow at the boy and rinsing off one of the plates before placing it on the cloth on the counter to dry.

Much to his surprise, Caspar grabbed a rag from the drawer by the sink (after opening a few) and grabbed one of the drying dishes. "I'm helping you. You seemed bored and sad, so I thought it would be nice to give you company. Plus, I'm use to doing dishes and always wished someone would offer helping me."

It's things like this that Caspar does that makes him wonder why he doesn't like the boy. Caspar was so sweet sometimes, but Joe doesn't like admitting that. He frowned a little as he saw Caspar putting the dishes away as well. He's so helpful and generous, who does this anymore? Who even acts like that in 2015?

As Caspar began telling him a story about losing his lost turtle, he chuckled and rolled his eyes. Joe's hands were getting pruny and gross, so Caspar switched positions despite Joe saying it wasn't necessary. He secretly thanked the boy, however, because he hates pruny fingers and it makes him feel gross.

When they were almost done, he was actually a little sad. He was having fun with Caspar and found himself enjoying the time with him. He then gasped as he heard a crash and turned, seeing Caspar slipped the cup from his hand and watched it shatter on the ground loudly.

Caspar's eyes widened and he frantically exclaimed,"I--I am so sorry, Joe! I didn't mean to! I thought you were standing here, I'm so so sorry. I can pay for it!"

"Fuck, my dad's going to kill me," Joe grumbled, rushing over and trying to hide the evidence.

The glass wasn't important nor was it expensive. However, they don't have many dishes in the house. And, considering they're a middle-class family (despite having fancy parties and such) and don't really have the money to go out and get expensive silverware like some rich folks do.

Just as he managed to grab the broken glass, his dad walked in and gaped. "So, that's what the noise was? Joseph, you've broken three plates in the last few months and now a cup? Do you think money grows on trees?"

"No," He huffed, trying to throw the glass away before he cuts his fingers.

There was a tension and Caspar went to speak,"Sir, it wasn't--"

"I'll pay for it, dad. I'm sorry for breaking it, it just slipped. I promise, I'll find a way to pay for it," Joe swore, giving his dad an apologetic frown as he lied.

His dad hesitated and looked between the two boys. He reluctantly nodded and gave his son a pat on the shoulder. "Alright, son. But, if this happens again, you're grounded. We can't be breaking anymore glasses like this."

He chuckled falsely and watched his dad walked off. Once the man was gone, Joe went to the trash and he tossed the glass away. He then grimaced as he looked at his hands and saw there were some small cuts on the palms from where he gripped on the pieces too tightly. He didn't really feel them, but then again, the cuts were small.

Before he could move, two hands grabbed his and he looked up to see Caspar smiling lightly at him. Caspar walked him over to the bathroom and he grabbed some toilet paper. He ripped a few pieces and dampened them with water before gently dabbing at the cuts on Joe's palms.

"Thank you for taking the blame, but I would have been fine telling the truth," Caspar said softly. "Now, I feel bad. Your dad looked really angry at you and I just -- I don't want you getting in trouble."

Joe shrugged and he retorted as Caspar kept pressing down till the bleeding stopped. "It's fine, my dad is a dickhead sometimes, but I love him and I can handle being grounded. It's not like he's harsh with his punishments. He just lets Zoë off the hook more than he does with me. I hate that."

"My dad was the same with my sister," Caspar said quietly, taking a shaky breath as he looked down. "Your dad seems nice, he looks like he gives good hugs and pats your head a lot."

The silly description made Joe chuckle. "Eh, he's alright. I bet your dad is nicer."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that, because Caspar's breath hitched and Joe frowned when seeing Caspar swallow a bit. He let go of Joe's hand and began rummaging through the cabinet to find a bandage most likely. Caspar then grinned fakely and turned, trying to wrap it around Joe's hand, but his fingers were shaking a little.

"Caspar? Are you alright?" Caspar nodded with a smile and Joe looked at him suspiciously,"Is...Is it about your dad? What's wrong? Oh..Oh fuck, is he--?"

Caspar shook his head.

There was a small silence and Joe didn't know how to feel. If he wasn't dead, then what was wrong? Is he in the army? Is he...abusive? Did he leave Caspar? All the possibilities weren't the best and Joe felt a little sick for bringing the topic up, but he felt like this was really important to know.

Then, Caspar said,"He's...He's in prison."

"Oh," Joe let out a deep breath and licked his lips. "I'm sorry."

Caspar just giggled,"It's not your fault, it's fine. N-Now,let's go back and do the dishes! I should wash since your bleeding a little still and we don't want your bandage getting wet, now do we?"

His peppy attitude made Joe glare. "You just told me your dad is in prison, Caspar. Stop smiling, it's not right."

"I don't understand," Caspar blinked with a small pout. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

Joe rolled his eyes and stood up, crossing his arms. He was fed up with this and he didn't think twice before sneering,"You know what? I don't get you! You're all happy and chirpy and singing stupid songs and rambling about shit. But, then you tell me your dad is in prison and you say your sister gets more attention and you have ADHD and you're basically failing school? Are you lying? Are you saying this for attention or something?"

Perhaps this was all wrong and Joe felt incredibly guilty when saying it, but he honestly wasn't sure what was wrong with Caspar. How can someone who's going through so much be so happy? He knew Caspar must be faking some of it, but he truly did seem happy sometimes and it wasn't right.

He saw a hurt expression show on Caspar's face, which made Joe feel like the worse person in the entire world. He wanted to apologize, but before he could, Caspar timidly smiled and he looked down. It almost looked like he wanted to cry, but was holding it back and tying to put on his happy-go-lucky act again.

"You know, not everyone wants to show how sad they are. Some people want to be happy, even if their life is sad," Caspar told Joe with a sigh. He grinned and it looked so genuine as he spoke,"I truly believe that if others knew just a little bit more about what others are going through,the world would be a better place."

Joe frowned and he said,"Caspar, I didn't--"

"Caspar? Where are you?" Zoë's voice echoed from the living room. "We need to review before you go home! Don't want you failing another test, c'mon!"

The interruption had Caspar chuckle and he walked off,"Sorry, I need to study. But, I hope your hand feels better. I'll see ya tomorrow in math! Have a nice sleep."

Then, he left and Joe was so lost all of a sudden. Everything was caving in and he slowly walked over to the sink where some glass was still on the floor and a bit of water had spilled. He heard Caspar's feet stomp lightly on the stairs and Zoë was shouting Alfie's name, so he must of done something wrong.

As Joe continued washing the dishes, he knew Caspar was right and things may need to start changing, including himself. Despite him not being Caspar's number one fan, Joe knew he didn't deserve the crap Joe had put him through. He's a decently sweet boy and obviously has a lot going on. He doesn't even know why Caspar's dad is in prison, but it must be bad.

After he finished up, Joe lingered and glanced at his injured hand. He took the blame for Caspar, but why? Caspar would have happily told the truth. He wouldn't get in trouble, Joe's dad was a nice guy. But, he didn't want Caspar to be...in trouble? To have the weight on his shoulder? Or maybe he just wanted to be the hero again.

The last one was most likely true.

Joe tsked as he turned the water off and he huffed, he really needed to get himself together. However, he didn't know what was wrong. Hearing Caspar say all of that made him feel like absolute crap. He accused Caspar of doing and saying everything for attention and that was wrong.

As he went upstairs, Joe halted and stood by his sister's door to her room. He could hear Caspar laughing and he peeked through the crack of the door. Caspar was smiling and looked truly happy. He frowned and sometimes wished they would invite him to hang out. But, who would want to hang out with him? All he does is cause problems. He wondered if Caspar was getting sick of him as well. 

Maybe that's why Caspar started distancing himself. He was probably understanding that Joe isn't into him as a friend. That he doesn't like Caspar. He was trying to get away from him and Joe really wouldn't blame him. He's a jerk and now he knew it. Hopefully he can fix this, but sometimes it's hard to fix what someone doesn't feel is broken.


	10. Chapter 10

It's become a realization to Joe that he can be a jerk and he wanted to fix that. What he said to Caspar wasn't fair at all and he had realized that. He's not an idiot. He knew he was rude and he didn't like coming off as an asshole. Caspar didn't deserve this and he knew that, so he needed to fix it.

However, the only way he can do that is if he fixes himself.

Joe had a slump lately and he needed to find a way to become a better person. He's not really mean, he's not a bully and he's not an asshole. He just comes off as one because of what he's recently done. He's not a bad person. He just did a few bad things and he didn't want those to define who he is to some people.

Caspar was the one person he secretly wanted to impress. Caspar is his goal and he didn't want to admit that to anyone, but it's true. That's why he really needed to not look like a complete loser. He's not the best person in the world, but he wanted to change that and become who he really is.

He's Joe Sugg. He's a rugby player, a decently smart person and a funny guy who loves making people laugh. This is who he is and wants to stay. He needed to be true to himself and to show off his social skills. He can't just be Zoë Sugg's little brother, that's not who he wanted to be known for. He's more than that.

As much as he loved his sister, she stole all of his friends and the goal to being a cool guy is having a lot of friends. To be the party guy that knows how to go out and have a blast. However, he needed friends to do this. And what better way to make some friends than to throw a party?

That's why Joe was really excited to throw a party when his parents were out. He didn't know much about partying, despite being to a few. He's never thrown one aside from a birthday party when he was ten. It ended with him eating half of his cake and throwing up on his sister's dress.

Let's just say, he really wanted to change that and the only way he can do so is if he makes this party the most known party of the year. He wasn't sure what the first rule was to throwing a party, but it seemed like inviting people would be the best way to go about it and so that's what he did.

Joe would sneak a few invites during class and smirk when people turned back to him. They all whispered and would nod, so he figured this party might go off with a bang. The only problem is he didn't think well when inviting people and he should have known Zoë would have found it eventually, considering she lives in the house.

When he went to lunch, he was a bit worried as he saw his sister looking up with a glare when he tried rushing to the lunch line. He sighed deeply as his sister rushed over and hoped someone might be tall enough to where he could hide behind them, but sadly there weren't many tall people in his school.

He awkwardly grinned at his shorter sister as she walked over and crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow. Most people wouldn't find her intimidating. However, living with her throughout his life, Joe was able to know the power Zoë had. She may be small, but she surely knew how to get away with murder if she ever planned to.

Zoë asked in a hasty whisper,"Jospeh Graham Sugg, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know what you mean? What did I do?" Joe tried acting innocent with a small pout, but it didn't work well as she narrowed her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

The shorter of the two snapped,"Having a party while mum and dad are away is not what Suggs do! We are suppose to be good kids, what were you even-- what crossed your mind to think this was a good idea?! We're going to get into loads of trouble and you very well know that!"

As she continued rambling, Joe just rolled his eyes and mocked her words with a hand puppet. Zoë eventually noticed and groaned, smacking his hand with a look of disbelief. He awkwardly hid his hand behind his back and sighed deeply as she stared at him, knowing she was truly mad.

Joe explained with a deep sigh,"Zoë, c'mon now! You know me better than this. I have a plan and I know you'll be fine with it once you hear what I have to say." She nodded for him to go on and he wrapped an arm around his older sister's shoulder,"Now, you're going to Louise's Friday, so I figured as long as you're gone, mum and dad won't know you knew about the party."

"You want me to pretend I have no idea what's going on?" She snorted.

He shrugged,"Hey, it's my party. I'll take full blame for it. If I get caught, then so be it. But, you're going to have to lie. And, if you even dare tell mum or dad about this, I will personally go to Alfie and tell him you had a wet dream about Niall Horan last year, don't think I won't."

"Ew! I never -- what the hell? I love Niall, but no! That's not true," She grimaced, button-nose scrunching in disgust.

Joe hummed as he looked at his short nails,"Well, he'll believe me."

Knowing Alfie is very gullible, Zoë opened and closed her red lips repeatedly before whining and walking off with a pout. Joe smirked at his accomplished task and heading to the lunch line like he's been meaning to do. Despite all of this, he knew it would be worth it as long as the party goes well.

It was probably pathetic to throw a party just for friends and attention, but that's what Joe is. He's desperate and sad and only Caspar seems to notice. Whether or not that's a good thing isn't up to him. Joe was so needy to have someone care about him, he's wasting all his money and time on a useless party.

After getting his food, Joe looked around and frowned as he headed towards his usual table. He handed out a few more invites to people and felt bad for doign all this just for a friend. But, maybe if Marcus and Oli bothered to pay attention to him, he wouldn't need to throw a party.

When he got to the table, said boys looked up and they both glared at him. Joe felt offended already and Zoë gave him a sympathetic look. He saw the girl head over to where Alfie was sat with some science geeks and was left alone with the two glaring bulldogs. Not really, but compared to him they were.

Marcus asked with a nonchalant glance,"So, when were you going to tell us you're having a party?"

"Actually, never," Joe grinned cheekily, picking at his salad.

Oli and Marcus glanced at one another and then Oli furrowed his eyebrows. "What? And why not? We're you're friends, I thought we'd be the first ones to know about this."

"You may call yourselves my friend, but you sure as hell don't act like friends," Joe grumbled, grouchily looking down at his food and was no longer hungry. "You know what? It's nothing, okay? The party isn't even going to be fun. I just -- I don't know. I wanted to have a party and maybe I didn't invite you, but I had a reason for it."

Marcus snarkily asked,"And what reason is that?"

Before Joe could reply, there was a loud 'hiii' and suddenly Caspar was skipping over to the table. The boys looked over to see him grinning and waving. Caspar surprisingly was peppy as he carried his food to the table. Then again, it shouldn't be surprisingly. Caspar is always upbeat and happy.

Joe sighed deeply, feeling guilty for what he said Friday. He shouldn't have been such a bitch, but maybe Caspar shouldn't not express sadness. There are other emotions in the world. It's okay to be sad and it feels like Caspar doesn't know this. He should know that cause it's not healthy to always be so happy.

Caspar turned to the boys and he giggled,"Hi, guys. How was your days? I was amazing. Guess what? I went out with my mum and we went to the movies. We saw this movie called Southpaw, it was so sad. I think you guys should watch it! Have you seen it yet? I bawled my poor eyes out."

"Caspar crying? That's something I've never seen," Joe teased, but maybe he shouldn't have.

Because, Marcus snapped,"Would you quit being an asshole? Of course he's cried! He's human. You keep acting like he has no emotions and he does, so shut up."

The sudden outburst had Joe tense and blink profusely. He's never seen Marcus so upset before. He didn't see what he did wrong, he was actually teasing. Not being a jerk. He didn't mean it in a rude way this time. However, Joe frowned and slouched in his seat as he ignored the look on Caspar's face.

Caspar quietly assured his friend,"It's okay, I know he was joking."

"No, it's not okay. Joe's been an asshole ever since you showed up and I'm sick of it. Maybe he was joking now, but he wasn't all those other times," Marcus ranted with a grimace. "He's being a bully, Caspar. He's always complaining about you and it's not okay. It's never okay."

When Oli went to speak, Joe stood up and he slammed his invites down. "You know what? Fine! If you're going to gang up on me, I'll just leave. Fuck you, so-called friends." He turned to Caspar and hesitated,"I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bully you and tease you, I was just --" He took a breath and shook his head. "Nevermind, I'm just -- I'm sorry."

Caspar frowned. "Joe, it's--"

However, Joe shook his head and he grabbed his bag. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. His friends literally let everything out and aired his dirty Caspar laundry. He knew he talked about Caspar behind his back, but aren't you always talking behind people's backs? If you're having a conversation about someone without them knowing, it's talking behind their back.

As Joe exited the cafeteria, he let his head hang low and sniffled quietly as he wiped his eyes. He hated how rude he was towards Caspar all those times. He didn't deserve any of this. He's obviously dealing with some home things and his dad in jail, so Joe doing all of this and bullying him isn't fair.

It's bullying, isn't it? Joe ridicules and insults him. He's bullying someone. Fuck, Joe's a bully. The realization was a slap in the face and he slowly slid down the bathroom wall with sniffles as he buried his face in his hands. He was so mean. Why does he do this? He didn't know and he was sure whatever excuse he had was utter crap.

For the rest of lunch, Joe didn't leave the bathroom and ignored weird looks he got by boys using urinals. He just let his face bury in his knees and tried his best not to look like he was crying. Nothing is more embarrassing than having someone see you crying in the boys bathroom. However, he deserved it after everything he did to Caspar.

-

Most people would suspect that Joe would talk to Caspar and tell him everything he's feeling. To lay it out on the table and start fresh, trying to build his trust again. However, that doesn't happen. Because, Joe isn't what you expect and he doesn't do what most people would think.

That's why he just went the opposite direction of what's going on. He decided if he's going to apologize to Caspar like he did, then he's fine now. He said sorry, he meant it and that's it. Now, he's officially free and hopefully things can turn out how they were suppose to and everything should be fine.

However, that wasn't completely true. Marcus and Oli think he's a bigger arse than the already suspected. He didn't see why. His friends were being so mean and he didn't like it. Considering he apologized, he thought everything would be fine. But, now the guys just think he apologized to seem like a good person.

As much as he understands why they think that, it's not fair. He finally did the right thing and now, it just flipped on him. He felt like he can never do the right thing now. Everyone likes to assume things and he felt so hurt and abandoned. His friends should know he was being honest, but maybe they were never true friends.

After a long day, Joe was happy to be in rugby and finish up a nice practice. Sports are what make him feel better. Most people are lazy and wouldn't like to run around a field. However, athletes understand that it's like therapy and your body feels a rush of relaxation after a long work-out.

He was surprised (well, not really) to see Caspar in the bleachers. Even after everything that's happened, Caspar manages to always be on the bleachers waiting for him to finish up. He didn't know why, but the small tradition always brought relief to him and made him smile deep inside.

However, he then groaned as he was slammed to the ground and winced at the heavy weight on him. The guys laughed as a fellow player helped him up easily. His light weight had him easy to pick up and Joe held back a blush as some guys patted his back once coach blew the whistle.

Joe sighed deeply and he saw a familar face. No, not Caspar. It was Emily. She was talking to some cheerleaders who were gathered around for practice as well. The girl was giggling and nodding at what they were saying and Joe saw Caspar about to walk over to him with a big smile on his face and he looked really good.

But, that thought made Joe do something dumb again. He didn't know why, but Caspar being good looking and him acknowledging it really made him freak out. Joe panicked and yeah, he did something dumb. He did something so dumb that he already knew it was the worse idea and action he ever did.

However, Joe ran over and he turned Emily and he kissed her.

He kissed Emily right in front of everything and the girl was taken by surprise, but smiled and kissed him back. Joe didn't feel anything. All he got from the kiss was sticky lips and strawberry flavored lip balm on his mouth. But, Emily squealed and the girls around were cheering while some guys whistled.

The only thing Joe caught, however, was the shattered expression on Caspar's face. The blonde looked so pained and Joe slowly let go of Emily from his arms, causing her to shriek and just hug him tightly. He nervously looked at her and much to his surprise, Caspar still walked over.

Joe tried to ignore him and he just turned to Emily, lifted his hand to lightly caress her cheek. "Hey, babe, I was um. I was wondering, do you wanna come to my party this weekend? My parents are out and I thought it would be fun and a little...mischevious to try and have a party."

"I--I would love to!" Emily exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Joe. "This is going to be so much fun! Can I bring my friends?" She motioned to the girls around,"They really love to party."

He hesitated, but just nodded,"Sure, why not?"

With that said, Emily kissed him quickly and Joe tried not to grimace. Yeah, he loves strawberries, but the taste of her lipgloss just bugged him. He wasn't sure why, but he tried his best not to think about it too much, knowing quite well that it would just annoy him to no end.

After waving goodbye to the girls, Joe rushed towards the locker room. He saw Caspar lingering behind and kept his eyes forward to avoid him at all costs. If he tried to turn around and see him, all he would do is break down and want to hug him or something. Caspar just didn't see pleased at all.

The blonde asked as he reached Joe before the other could leave,"Hey, you're having a party? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends, silly!"

"We're not friends," Joe said with a nonchalant shrug, not being rude, but just stating the truth.

Yeah, to some people it seems rude. However, it's better than lying and saying you're friends with someone when you don't like them. And maybe Joe does like Caspar a little, but he won't admit it. He can barely admit it to himself, so he definitely can't to Caspar, who rolled his eyes with a giggle.

Caspar lightly pushed the boy,"Pft, c'mon Joeee. We're totally friends. I told you many personal things and we've been close. I think we can be considered friends."

"Yeah, well you need to actually like your friends," Joe retorted as he tried to walk to the locker room. But, Caspar grabbed his hand before he could walk off. His actual hand.

This made Joe halt and Caspar walked over, turning in front of him. He tilted his head slightly and examined Joe. The look had shivers going down Joe's spine and he tried to hide his nerves by coughing lightly into his fist. He was sweaty, smelled gross and very self-conscious with how Caspar stared at him.

The taller of the two murmured,"You're scared. I don't know why, but you are. I don't know what of, but you are. And, it's okay. I don't get what's going on, but we're friends, Joe! Bestest friends, okay? And, I forgive you. When you apologized, it made me so happy cause now we can officially be friends and I don't have any friends."

Joe looked at him in disbelief,"You have tons of friends, Caspar. What the hell? You have Marcus, Zoë, Oli, Alfie -- you have more friends than I do. Stop bullshitting me."

"Those aren't my friends. They don't know me," Caspar shrugged, grinning when he looked into Joe's eyes. "But, you do. You know my dad is...well, you know. And you know about my sister and you took the blame for something I did. You stand up for me, even if you say you don't like me. And, you were honest. I do use my ADHD as an excuse for not doing work, so thank you."

A curious gaze filled Joe's eyes as he looked at the taller boy. "I don't understand you, Caspar. We're not friends. I'm just a good person and you obviously don't understand that."

"And good people don't deny being someone's friend. But, sometimes friends do, so we're bestest friends," Caspar clapped his hands happily and pulled the sweaty boy into a tight hug, practically suffocating him.

Joe groaned as he squirmed in the bigger boy's arms,"Ugh, get off me. I'm sweaty and gross."

"I think sweat is attractive," Caspar shrugged, practically tackling Joe. "I can't wait for the party! I was thinking I can help you, you know? I know there's a game on Friday, so is the party saturday?"

Despite feeling nice in Caspar's arms, Joe roughly pulled out of them and crossed his arms. He stalked off and answered reluctantly,"No, the party is after the game. And, I don't need help. I'm perfectly capable of thowing a party. I already got most of th party done, so."

Caspar followed behind,"Oh, well I can help set everything up! I can't wait, I've never been to a party before. This should be so much fun, I've seen them on the Telly, but never in real life."

"Not a party guy?" Joe asked curiously, eyeing Caspar. He didn't seem like the type of guy that would be at a party, so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

But, Caspar admitted with a weak smile,"I've never been invited."

His response made Joe tense and he turned, seeing the boy leaning against the wall and waiting for him. He noticed the sadness suddenly radiating Caspar and part of him wanted to comfort him. However, the other part of him was trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

He did both and managed to say,"Well, you have been now."

A grin formed on Caspar's face and perhaps Joe was leading him on. As a friend, of course. But, at least Caspar smiled. Honestly, anything can make Caspar smile, but this really was what got Joe wanting to make him smile more and more. Because, he looked happy with such simple words.

The boy sighed and went inside, going to change and rinse off. He saw Caspar waiting for him and ignored the smirky expression his fellow teammates were giving him. He didn't like that they eavesdropped, it was rude. Then again, he eavesdrops on his sister all the time, so he's not one to talk about privacy.

When Joe went to the showers, he rolled his eyes as some guys joked about Caspar. He knew he did it sometimes, but it was weird hearing other people do it. Most of the time, Joe doesn't even mean what he says. So, hearing other guys insult the blonde boy irked his nerves in some many ways.

However, Joe tried not to think about it and he slipped some invites into the boys' lockers after changing. He felt self-conscious whenever changing in front of people. His body was small and petite compared to theirs. But, he tried not to think about it and just walked out to see Caspar waiting patiently for him.

Caspar ran over and he grinned,"Joe! I thought of the most perfect ideas ever for the party. I was thinking, maybe instead of having some boring, classic teen party, it can be themed. Like, Paris or Superheroes or -- or! Or maybe you can do a Fairytale theme!"

"This is a high school parry, Caspar. Not a six year old's birthday party," Joe spoke slowly, looking at his friend in disbelief and shook his head.

Wait, not friend. They're definitely not friends. He really needed to make that clear, but inside, Joe really did count Caspar as a friend. He doesn't like him, but he also does. Joe was really confused and he hated Caspar for making him feel this way.

Before he could speak, one of the guys must have overheard. Because, he walked out and said with laughter,"Aha, Fairytale theme? How pathetic! You're so gay, sometimes. What a faggot, Casploser! You're like Casper the friendly ghost, but a ghost cause you have no friends!"

Joe frowned when he saw Caspar awkwardly looking down. The joke was as lame as Joe's dad trying to look. But, it obviously hurt even if it was dumb. Most insults are lame, but they always give people a bit of pain to know the person thought what they said.

Instead of Joe ignoring this, he grabbed Caspar's arm and told the guys,"Hey, being gay isn't a bad thing. Stop using it as an insult and get a life."

"Yeah, being gay is fabulous," Caspar flipped his imaginary long hair and grinned proudly at the jocks faces.

Joe held back a glare and he whispered quietly to Caspar,"You're not helping."

"I can't believe you're defending him," The teammate said to Joe and shook his head in disbelief. "Being on a team of guys and defending some freak."

His words made Joe almost question his actions. But, he held his head high,"I'm not defending Caspar, I'm defending all the LGBT community. There's nothing wrong with being gay."

The guy snorted, but just led his friends to his car with an eyeroll. It sucked that the guys with him were patting his back, as if what he did was okay. It wasn't. Joe really hated some of his teammates, they were homophobic dickheads. Most weren't, but some were.

One they were gone, Caspar turned to Joe with a grin. He was beaming and said with a sweet voice."You defended me."

"I defended gay people."

Caspar shook his head and teasingly sang, poking Joe's face,"You defended me!"

"Stop it, Caspar," Joe said with a huff.

However, Caspar pulled Joe into a hug and Joe whined. But, allowed Caspar to hug him. Joe tried his best not to hug back and just awkwardly stood there as Caspar hugged him tightly, long arms looped around Joe's torso and Joe grimaced.

"Awww, God. I love you," Caspar said with a happy smile. His hot breath fanned over Joe's neck and goosebumps were rising from the boy's skin.

Joe scrunched his nose and ignored the way his heart leaped. "Okay, get off."

It took a while, but Joe finally got Caspar to let go and he tried his best not to hug him again. He didn't want Caspar using this as an excuse to call him his friend. He was just being a good person and what he said was true anyways. Caspar shouldn't be bullied for his sexuality.

However, he saw how happy Caspar looked when he defended him and it was like Joe always wanted to save the boy. Even over the smallest things in the world, Joe wanted to be there to defend and help him. It was dumb, but true. He liked being a hero and making someone happy.

And okay, maybe Joe let Caspar walk with him. But, it didn't mean anything. He just nodded along as Caspar ranted about the party and what drinks to get and what songs to play. Despite already having it planned, he just listened all the way until they parted at the corner of the street.

Because, Caspar loved talking and Joe didn't. It fit well. They fit well. Both completely different people. One loud, one quiet. One always smiling, the other always grimacing. And, Joe didn't want to admit it, but perhaps they were the perfect pair of opposites and that scared him more than it should.


End file.
